


Chronicle of Balloch: Remember the Fifth November

by Diana924



Series: Chronicle of Balloch [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Triangles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trials
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>1605: mentre in Inghilterra esplode la reazione anti - cattolica in conseguenza del complotto delle polveri a Balloch tutto sembra procedere come sempre.</i><br/>Almeno finchè la notizia non arriva anche lì, e quattro persone si trovano a scegliere tra la propria vita o la loro religione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Prologue

Correva l’anno 1605 di Nostro Signore e novembre stava per lasciare il passo a dicembre.  
Correva l’anno 1605 e dalla magione di Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri, partiva una strana processione, se così la si poteva chiamare.  
Correva l’anno 1605 e il gallo Corky correva starnazzando aprendo la processione, seguiva Kurt Hummel, fratellastro di Finn Hudson e sarto, che in camicia e armato di un coltello cercava di chetare per sempre il volatile. Dietro di lui veniva Rachel Berry maritata Hudson  nonché proprietaria del suddetto gallo che agitava una scopa, incerta se usarla contro il cognato o per salvare il suo amato Corky; chiudeva la bizzarra processione Finn Hudson in persona che non sapeva se aiutare il fratello, la moglie o semplicemente permettere che Kurt uccidesse Corky che era ormai noto come il gallo più rumoroso di tutta Balloch.  
Mentre la processione attraversava la piazza principale Thad Harwood, cancelliere del reale tribunale di Balloch nonché amante del giudice Sebastian Smythe, entrava di soppiatto in  casa sua, appena in tempo per non notare il giudice Sam Evans, marito di Santana Lopez nonché da almeno due anni amante di sua moglie Quinn Harwood nata Fabray, uscire dalla porta del retro.  
Nel mentre alla finestra il giudice Sebastian Smythe aveva appena raccolto le puntate, il suo collega Blaine Anderson aveva scommesso tre scellini che per una settimana non avrebbero sentito Corky, Santana Lopez che prima o poi la scopa sarebbe caduta di mano a Rachel senza colpire nessuno, e Noah Puckermann detto Puck, boia cittadino, aveva scommesso che Finn dopo tre giri si sarebbe stancato.  
Approfittando di quel disordine, e del suo eterno fidanzato Jake che stava puntando cinque scellini sulla vittoria finale di Corky, Marley Rose ne approfittò per riempire una scodella di latte, prendere due biscotti e portare il tutto in soffitta dove aprì la botola e lasciò il vassoio per terra, sarebbe tornata a riprenderlo in seguito, nessuno doveva accorgersi di quello, lo sapevano solo lei e Santana.  
Come sempre nessuno si era accorto di nulla, e mentre scendeva le scale ringraziò mentalmente Kurt Hummel e il suo odio verso il gallo di sua cognata se nessuno l’aveva vista, lo stava facendo per carità cristiana si disse mentre entrava in  cucina, solo per quello.

 

  
Quinn Fabray adorava cucinare la colazione, purché dovesse farlo solo per sé stessa e per suo marito, l’unica volta che l’altro le aveva chiesto se poteva far rimanere anche Sebastian Smythe Quinn non aveva risposto, però il giorno dopo Thad aveva trovato metà delle sue camicie quasi carbonizzate, il ché stava a significare che no, il suo amante era liberissimo di andare a trovarlo la notte, e lui poteva fare lo stesso, ma guai a farlo rimanere anche per la colazione.  
<< E’ arrivata questa lettera per te >> gli comunicò lei mettendogli di fronte agli occhi una lettera prima di aggiungere << Questa non l’ho letta >> riferendo sia  quando aveva letto, e poi nascosto, la lettera di Nicholas Duval, uno dei migliori amici del marito.  
<< Molto bene, è di nuovo Nick e … bontà divina Santiago matamoros aiudame >> disse passando allo spagnolo, in due anni di matrimonio lo aveva sentito parlare in quella lingua solamente due volte.  
<< Cosa succede? >> chiese preoccupata alzandosi e avvicinandosi al marito preoccupata. << Dei fanatici cattolici hanno cercato di far saltare in aria il parlamento mentre il re era in seduta, lì hanno trovati in tempo e hanno giustiziato il loro capo, un certo Guy Fawkes, per fortuna da queste parti non ci sono cattolici >> le comunicò lui facendola sbiancare.  
Allora era vero, aveva sentito anche lei delle voci ma pensava che fossero solo delle voci, esarazioni di ubriachi e invece era vero, qualcuno aveva davvero cercato di uccidere il re per mettere sul trono la principessa Elisabetta, ma non poteva dirlo a Thad.  
<< E ... cosa faremo? >> chiese, doveva parlare con gli altri, anche per capire come comportarsi, e nascondere il rosario più profondamente tra la sua biancheria, Thad non doveva sospettare nulla. << Non credo ci siano cattolici, dovrò parlare con Sam Evans non credo sia cattolico ma meglio esserne sicuri >> le rispose Thad cauto.  
Doveva avvisare anche Sam, e gli altri due, sperava che lo sapessero in modo da organizzarsi prima che arrivassero gli ordini da Londra. << Sam non è cattolico … me l’avrebbe detto >> tentò di difenderlo. << Non è un segreto che si racconta Quinn, mi dispiace ma non cambia niente >> le rispose Thad.  
<< Smythe è francese per metà dunque è cattolico >> tentò, doveva sviare l’attenzione di Thad da Sam. << E’ ugonotto, in Navarra sono tutti ugonotti >> rispose Thad.  
Gliel’aveva chiesto fin dal loro primo incontro quando erano dei bambini e l’altro aveva subito rassicurato, i suoi si erano trasferiti in Francia poco prima della morte di re Enrico di Valois per paura della Lega dunque lui era ugonotto. Non lo aveva mai sentito pregare in francese ma si fidava di Sebastian, si era sempre fidato e non gli avrebbe mai mentito su qualcosa di così pericoloso.


	2. Third News

Rachel Berry aveva saputo la notizia del fallito attentato tramite una lettera di sua suocera Carole Hudson ora marita Hummel e quella mattina era uscita tenendo Barbra per mano, sicura che avrebbe trovato Santana Lopez o anche Marley Rose con cui scambiare informazioni. Quinn Fabray era alla sartoria di Kurt e non sapeva molto di lei nonostante avessero una sorta di amicizia.  
Per fortuna Marley Rose aveva appena finito di discorrere con il suo fidanzato, da quello che si diceva erano fidanzati da anni, si erano presi tutti i possibili anticipi ma non erano ancora sposati e lei viveva da tempo con lui.  
<< Mrs Hudson, Beth, perché non giochi con  la figlia di Mrs Berry, ma ricorda che lei è più piccola di te >> la salutò Marley Rose con un sorriso prima che la piccola Beth raggiungesse Barbra.  
<< Volete molto bene a Beth >> disse lei con un sorriso. << La considero una figlia, è una bambina così piena di talento >> rispose Marley. << Vi sembrerò impertinente, miss Rose, ma …. Sapete qualcosa …  dei fatti di Londra >> chiese, dopo doveva avvisare Finn e Brittany. << Mia madre ha lavorato trent’anni come cuoca nelle cucine reali e ha ancora degli amici che le scrivono, sembra che fosse un’idea della Spagna e di Roma >> le rivelò, era strana come idea ma aveva senso. << Via spettate un’invasione? >> chiese preoccupata. << Non qui in Scozia, e … non credo sarà così preoccupante >> rispose l’altra prima di dirigersi verso Beth; sapeva qualcos’altro, era evidente quello.  
Kurt Hummel era abituato ai segreti di Quinn Fabray quindi vederla così preoccupata non lo turbò eccessivamente. << Hanno scritto a Thad … sembra che gli inglesi siamo usciti di testa, stanno cercando i cattolici >> disse lei alzando gli occhi dai nastri che stava sistemando su un abito per Rachel.  
<< Per fortuna qui non ce ne sono, mi chiedo se Blaine abbia maggiori notizie, com’è possibile che non vi siate mai incontrati? Eppure anche tu vivevi ad Edimburgo >> da quando aveva saputo che Quinn era la madre di Beth quella domanda non smetteva di assillarlo.  
<< Edimburgo è una città grande Kurt, e … credo che nessuno di loro mi abbia mai notata >> rispose, loro non l’avevano vista, ma lei non li perdeva mai di vista, ed era così che aveva conosciuto Thad.  
<< Ti capisco, e … con Sam? >> le chiese, non era così cieco da ignorare la tresca, e se lo fosse stato Blaine lo avrebbe informato su quello che accadeva in quella casa. << Con Sam va tutto bene, tu e Blaine Anderson invece? È da molto che non vi servite del magazzino, forse avete trovato un luogo migliore >> lo provocò Quinn facendolo sorridere. Con Blaine, dopo i fatti di due anni fa andava tutto a meraviglia, come non gli era mai successo con Adam o anche con Chandler sebbene con il vicino di casa non fosse andato oltre lo scambiarsi dei messaggi quando nessuno li vedeva.  
Con Blaine, dopo l’iniziale tentennamento invece non aveva avuto dubbi, certo l’altro gli aveva mentito ma lo aveva fatto a fin di bene e aveva giurato che sarebbe stato sempre sincero con lui.  
Si, la vita stava andando bene per lui una volta, aveva una brava moglie, Finn cominciava a mostrare barlumi d’intelletto, Corky prima o poi sarebbe morto e soprattutto aveva il giudice Blaine Anderson al suo fianco.

 

  
  
Quando Blaine Anderson aveva ricevuto la notizia riguardante i fatti del cinque novembre da parte di Damien Fraser non si era eccessivamente preoccupato, lui non era papista, la sua famiglia aveva abiurato cinquant’anni prima, non si occupava di politica ed era un buono scozzese e tutto quell’affare riguardava gli inglesi. Certo, la notizia che Hunter Clarington fosse scomparso lo aveva turbato, ma Hunter non era cattolico altrimenti non avrebbe potuto avere una carriera così fulminea. Nemmeno Jake e Puck si erano preoccupati, perché preoccuparsi se per una volta il re se la prendeva con i papisti e non con loro gli aveva spiegato Puck e dopo qualche secondo di riflessione aveva capito a cosa si riferisse l’altro.  
Jake in questo era ancora più calmo del solito mentre Marley era in ansia ma doveva esserlo per sua madre, Marley si preoccupava sempre troppo per sua madre si disse quel giorno mentre si sedeva al suo posto assieme agli altri, la vita a Balloch non poteva essere eccitante come quella di Edimburgo quando vi risiedeva la corte ma almeno non avevano più così tanti problemi.  
<< Ci sono cause particolari? >> chiese, la causa più interessante del mese era stata quella del notaio Artie Abrams e di sua moglie Sugar contro Rachel Hudson e il suo gallo, specialmente contro il suo gallo, lo stesso gallo che Kurt tanto detestava.  
<< Nulla di ché è arrivata una lettera di tuo fratello. Si trova a Liverpool e sembra che vi resteranno tre settimane >> gli rispose Sebastian prima di sistemare la sedia e iniziare a dormire. << Ti ho detto mille volte di non leggere la mia posta Sebastian, è un reato >>, ormai era inutile arrabbiarsi, piuttosto doveva assicurarsi che a consegnargli la posta fossero Santana o Puck, la prima avrebbe sfoderato il suo sarcasmo e il secondo avrebbe voluto sapere tutto ma era ben disposto a sopportarlo. << La cosa non mi ha fermato, e poi si tratta di tuo fratello >> fu la risposta prima che Sebastian sprofondasse definitivamente tra le braccia di Morfeo, e Thad lo guardò alzando le spalle, rassegnato.  
<> gli chiese Sam mentre leggeva la lettera. << Niente di che, ci avvisa di rimanere a Balloch, dove conta di venire prima o poi con la compagnia, e … gli sembra di aver intravisto … niente >> rispose chiudendo la lettera e inserendola nel farsetto. << Chi? >> gli chiese Sam avvicina dosi, Sebastian per sua fortuna dormiva ancora. << Ha visto Hunter Clarington, diretto a nord >> rispose lui.  
<< Sicuro che non si sia sbagliato? Si sono incontrati solo una volta >> e Sam aveva ragione, Cooper doveva essersi sbagliato.  
Sam Evans nel sapere quello che era accaduto a Londra aveva tremato al pensiero dei suoi genitori e aveva subito scritto loro dicendo a chiare lettere che era meglio se quell’anno rimanevano a casa invece di andare a trovarlo. Ne aveva parlato con Santana ed entrambi si erano detti preoccupati, lei specialmente a causa di Dani, non aveva mai capito se Dani fosse papista, ebrea o anglicana.  
Anche quella mattina, con Blaine immerso nei suoi pensieri ne aveva parlato con Sebastian. << Sì a tua moglie di stare attenta >> gli aveva detto l’altro prima che entrassero in tribunale, non gli aveva mai parlato di Quinn, ed era meglio non farlo considerata la tresca tra il suo amico e collega e il marito di Quinn. << Ma non siamo a Londra >> aveva replicato, era in quel momento che benediva il guazzabuglio di due anni prima. << Si, ma tua moglie è spagnola dunque cattolica >> era stata la replica mentre entravano, Blaine dietro di loro di tre passi e sordo a comando. << Non è detto, la bugia che se ne è andata perché voleva convertirsi è ancora valida >> aveva detto lui. << E spera che tutti gli altri continuino a crederci >> aveva ribattuto Sebastian prima che Thad entrasse chiudendo la porta, doveva avvisare Quinn di stare in guardia e non tradirsi in presenza di Thad, l’altro poteva scoprirla e allora lui l’avrebbe persa.  
Sebastian Smythe non i sentiva al sicuro, per fortuna non era l’unico, Sam Evans viveva nelle Highlands e come tutti quei selvaggi del nord sapeva bene cosa fosse una caccia ai cattolici, Santana Lopez poi era quasi isterica e stranamente anche Marley era sempre più preoccupata.  
L’essere guascone in parte lo rendeva insospettabile, un po’ come le origini irlandesi di Blaine lo rendevano sospetto, ma era il contrario. Santana gli aveva chiesto se avesse sentito parlare dell’attentato e aveva ammesso che era una voce che si sapeva da un po’ ma era come le rivendicazioni dei lord scozzesi, vuote e senza valore a meno che non si avessero uomini e denaro. E quanto sembrava si erano trovati entrambi.  
Santana Lopez maritata Evans  era preoccupata per quel che avrebbe seguito i fatti di novembre, ma non solo. Maledetta la sua generosità, maledetto il momento in cui Brittany l’aveva convinta che se arrogante e sarcastica era bella allora dolce e premurosa era a dir poco stupenda.  
E soprattutto maledetto il giorno in cui aveva accettato quell’incarico, ancora si chiedeva perché non lo avesse buttato fuori a calci dalla soffitta.  
<< Tutto bene? >> le chiese Marley quella mattina mentre si sistemava il mantello sulle spalle, dietro di lei Beth giocava con Puck e Sam. << No, la notte non riesco a dormire … e non è per quello! >> rispose con tono fintamente scandalizzato, lei e Blaine si erano perfettamente organizzati in maniera tali che le notti che Blaine si recava dagli Hudson lei apriva la finestra per permettere a Brittany di entrare in casa. << Io non ho detto nulla, e sai bene che non ti ho mai giudicata per quel peccato, sei preoccupata per lui, vero? >> aveva risposto la bruna, solo loro due sapevano.  
<< Si nasconde nella nostra soffitta da quasi tre settimane e sappiamo che è coinvolto. E non provare a farmi la ramanzina, non tu che hai montato su una pantomina per convincere Jake a fidanzarsi con te >> disse lei, odiava quei segreti, ne aveva già così tanto di suoi da non sopportare di averne anche per gli altri. << No, ma penso che dovresti dirglielo, a entrambi, meritano di sapere >> la consigliò Marley, e lei sapeva bene di cosa parlare. Il suo bambino, il bambino che non sarebbe mai nato.  
<< Forse, ma non oggi Marley >> aveva risposto prima che Beth le raggiungesse.

 

  
  
Quinn Fabray era abituata a mostrarsi indifferente e negli anni sapeva controllare il suo volto meglio di una commediante perciò in quei giorni si era comportata come se andasse tutto bene, condividendo all’apparenza le opinioni di Thad.  
Con Kurt era stata quasi più cauta del solo e aveva finto di essere d’accordo con lui. In quei due anni si era instaurato un bel rapporto con il suo datore di lavoro, lui sapeva di lei e di ma Evans, e lei sapeva di lui e Blaine Anderson ma soprattutto Kurt sapeva di Beth.  
Non la giudicava ma era evidente da come la guardava che cercava di comprenderla, e lei gliene era grata, però non gli aveva rivelato il suo ultimo segreto, quello lo sapeva solo Sam.  
<< Scusate, è pronto il farsetto? >> chiese una voce e vide Marley Rose e Beth entrare nella sartoria, più passava il tempo più sua figlia le assomigliava. << Entro mezzogiorno sarà pronto miss Rose >> le rispose Kurt prima di salutarle entrambe, e Beth corresse a giocare con i nastri.  
<< Molto bene, avviserò Blaine … passerà lui stesso a ritirarlo >> li provocò Marley mentre Kurt arrossiva e lei sorrideva, in quella casa tutti sapevano e all’apparenza nessuno si scandalizzava. << Non so di cosa tu stia parlando >> rispose infatti Kurt ma era così evidente.  
<< Come dite voi, ora dobbiamo andare, e … Beth tesoro smetti di giocare con i nastri di mastro Hummel >> riprese la bambina che si avvicinò a lei e a Kurt: << Mi dispiace, ma adoro quei nastri, forse potete convincere papà Blaine e papà Sam a regalarmeli per Natale >> disse facendola sorridere, come le aveva rivelato Sam una sera nessuno aveva segreti per Beth.  
Nel vederle uscire sorrise, era felice di vedere Beth ma quel che realmente desiderava era portarla via con sé, lontana da quel luogo, in Inghilterra, in Irlanda, persino sul continente se necessario, ma insieme.  
<< Tutto bene? >> le chiese Kurt, glielo chiedeva ogni volta. << Tutto bene, e ora lavoriamo, poi vi lascio il magazzino sul retro >> rispose con un sorriso malizioso che questa volta scatenò una risata da parte di Kurt.  
Thad Harwood si era chiesto più volte perché sua moglie Quinn in quei giorni fosse sempre nervosa e in preda all’ansia, ma lei non gli aveva risposto e lui aveva concluso che si trattava di problemi di donne con cui non voleva avere a che fare.  
In quanto al suo lavoro non si poteva lamentare e poi aveva Sebastian. Sebastian con cui passava le giornate lavorando al suo fianco e con cui trascorreva la notte amandolo, ché fosse nel suo letto o nel letto dell’altro poco importava.  
Si amavano, quello era evidente a tutti, specialmente alla Lopez e alla Rose che quando lo beccavano la mattina mentre si allontanava dalla finestra di Sebastian sorridevano o, questa la Lopez, aveva qualche frizzo salace da riferirgli.  
Quella mattina era iniziata normalmente, almeno finché Blaine non aveva letto la lettera di suo fratello Cooper, ricordava vagamente che Cooper Anderson fosse un attore, e aveva poi fatto cenno a Sam Evans di avvicinarsi e avevano parlottato indicando talvolta Sebastian che era nel mondo dei sogni.  
Sam Evans era una brava persona, e dava a Quinn quello che lui non avrebbe mai potuto darle, eppure sotto sotto era geloso di loro due, lei era pur sempre sua moglie e sebbene il suo matrimonio fosse simile ad un contratto lui era discreto, Quinn molto di meno.  
Aveva sentito più di una volta il nome di Hunter Clarington, abbinato a “ pericolo “ e “ follia “, aveva sentito spesso quel nome, specie da parte di Santana e una volta le aveva chiesto chi fosse, rimanendo scandalizzato dalla risposta di lei: << Quello che prima di te scaldava il letto di Sebastian, non so se vuoi saperlo, ma una volta lo hanno spaccato in due quel povero letto >> il tutto detto con un tono condiscende che l’aveva irritato oltremisura.  Gli altri però non avevano detto niente quindi rimaneva coni suoi dubbi. Che Sebastian facesse dei paragoni, che segretamente rimpiangesse l’altro, che preferisse la compagnia dell’altro, che lo avesse amato, che lo amasse ancora.  
Non ne aveva mai parlato direttamente con Sebastian ma sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’argomento, e dopo le notizie dei fatti di Londra era urgente parlare con l’altro.

 

  
  
  
  
Si rimise a dormire sul giaciglio di fortuna che gli avevano sistemato Marley Rose e la Lopez. Se tre anni prima gli avessero comunicato che la sua sopravvivenza sarebbe dipesa da quelle due donne prima sarebbe scoppiato a ridere e poi avrebbe chiesto all’interlocutore dove si fosse procurato il whiskey per avere una simile sbornia. Semplicemente trovava la mora arrogante e piena di sé e la castana troppo ingenua.  
Invece quelle due lo stavano proteggendo, ben sapendo cosa avesse fatto, se tutto fosse andato come previsto ora gli avrebbero almeno concesso l’ordine del cardo.  
E oltre a quello vi era un’ulteriore tortura, e loro due lo sapevano bene: essere vicino a lui, vederlo ogni giorno mentre si vestiva dalle assi del pavimento, sentirlo ridere, e vederlo con quell’altro.  
Aveva dimenticato quante volte avesse inghiottito l’orgoglio per lui, quante volte avesse chiuso gli occhi e ignorato i vari studenti, valletti e stallieri ma l’altro … l’altro non era una distrazione, era qualcosa di più, bastava studiare i loro gesti, i loro sospiri e soprattutto i loro baci.  
Tre anni prima era tutto perfetto, era con lui, lo amava ed era onorato e rispettato. Aveva pensato di toccare il cielo con un dito quando l’altro gli aveva rivelato i suoi sentimenti quella notte, e lo aveva baciato una volta, due, tante altre e quella notte era stato celestiale. E il giorno dopo aveva perso tutto, ma questa volta non l’avrebbe permesso.  



	3. Third Notice

Rachel Berry da qualche tempo non parlava spesso con Brittany, preferiva delegare per simili compiti Finn, il quale dal matrimonio aveva rivelato doti da leader che lei non avrebbe mai creduto possibili.  
Avevano parlato la notte precedente e entrambi erano giunti alla conclusione che per lei non c’erano pericoli, inoltre Barbra era stata battezzata da cristiana e Rachel conosceva abbastanza bene le preghiere per farsi passare per una convertita.  
Invidiava i due fratelli Puckerman che vivevano al loro religione senza i suoi problemi, tutti sembravano sapere che fossero ebrei, Marley Rose in quanto fidanzata di Jake Puckerman doveva senza dubbio saperlo, e anche gli altri, ma non importava a nessuno; forse ad Edimburgo era diverso.  
Lei non era mai andata oltre Glasgow dove aveva tentato la fortuna aiutata da Kurt che lavorava per miss Isabelle ma era stato tutto inutile, le dicevano che era brava ma che non potevano far cantare una donna, o anche farla recitare, che era contro la legge e si rammaricavano molto e tanto altro.  
Stava uscendo di casa per recarsi al mercato quando per poco non si scontrò con Santana Lopez che stava entrando in quel momento, da qualche tempo Santana Lopez e Marley Rose erano stranamente nervose.  
<< Buongiorno Mrs Evans, tutto bene? >> chiese gentile, quel giorno Brittany si era offerta di badare a sua figlia, Barbra adorava lord Tubbington quasi quanto Brittany stessa. << Forse nanetta, devo parlare con Brittany, è urgente >> e detto questo la superò.  
Brittany Pierce adorava passare le giornate con sua nipote Barbra e con lord Tubbington, se poi Santana veniva a farle visita era ancora più felice. Aveva assistito al suo matrimonio ed era stata felice perché Sam Evans era una brava persona, bravissimo nel fare le imitazioni e  di buon cuore, eppure Santana non le sembrava felice come lei lo era con Kurt.  
Nel vedere quella mattina sorrise, anche se si erano salutate la sera precedente era sempre entusiasta di vederla, anche se negli ultimi tempi Santana si preoccupava troppo. << Tutto bene San? >> le chiese dopo aver posato appena le labbra su quelle dell’altra, Barbra era pur sempre in casa, e lei e Kurt conoscevano il valore della discrezione. << Si … tutto bene, sai perché me ne sono andata dalla Nuova Spagna? >> le chiese Santana prima di sorridere a Barbra e di accarezzare lord Tubbington. << No, perché? >> le chiese, Santana aveva avuto una vita così emozionante a suo parere, e non aveva mai paura di condividere i suoi segreti con lei.  
<< Per due ragioni: perché sono quello che sono, la seconda è più complessa. Sono nata papista, ma non sono mai stata a mio agio così non appena ne ebbi la possibilità mi convertì, e mia nonna non la prese bene ed eccomi qui >> fu la risposta di Santana.  
<< Ti aiuterò io, non ho mai conosciuto un papista prima d’ora, è vero che sono tutti agenti stranieri del papa e del re di Spagna? >> chiese Brittany curiosa.  
Finn Hudson quel giorno stava conversando con Puck e Sam Evans a proposito di quello che era accaduto a Londra, e oltre a quello ascoltava i due che gli parlavano di Edimburgo. Gli altri gli avevano narrato di così tanti aneddoti che cominciava a confonderli quando videro Marley Rose entrare nella locanda, guardarsi attorno, parlottare un po’ con miss Sue e poi uscirne spaventata.  
Si guardarono tutti e tre, poi guardarono Puck che li riguardò a sua volta sorpreso mentre miss Sylvester faceva segno a  Becky Jackson di portare altra birra al loro tavolo.

 

Blaine Anderson non odiava molte cose, ma tra queste c’erano i problemi inaspettati, e non riusciva a credere come i fatti di Londra costituissero un problema così grande. Aveva ripetuto più di una volta a Sam e a Sebastian che lui non era papista, che tutti gli irlandesi non sono papisti, ma tutti i cattolici sono papisti a sentire Sam che per quella battuta aveva sghignazzato per tre ore, e soprattutto che non sapeva nulla di Londra.  
Eppure Sam e Sebastian la pensavano diversamente da lui e si preoccupavano per delle inerzie, come quella commedia di quell’inglese di William Shakespeare che s’intitolava “ Molto rumore per nulla “ a suo parere.  
<< Mi ha scritto Damien >> disse quella mattina, Sam era alla taverna, sparito proprio quando aveva bisogno di lui. << E’ da tanto che non si fa sentire, come sta? Ancora con la scopa su per il culo? >> chiese Sebastian seduto mezzo addormentato accanto, vide distintamente Thad che tratteneva un sorriso. << Non sono affari tuoi, il problema è un altro, sembra che un nostro comune amico, più amico tuo che mio, sia coinvolto in quel marasma di Londra, e Damien voleva sapere se l’abbiamo visto. Tu non l’hai visto, vero? >> chiese, come se non bastasse ora doveva anche cercare Hunter Clarington nei dintorni. Era improbabile che fosse arrivato a Balloch, se lo conosceva bene, e in tre anni aveva imparato a conoscerlo, Hunter doveva essersi rifugiato in Francia o in Spagna, addirittura in Italia sotto l’ala protettiva del papa.  
<< Non l’ho visto Anderson, ho già abbastanza problemi senza dover pensare ad Hunter Clarington, e inoltre … dubito che verrebbe da me >> fu la risposta del collega, e aveva ragione, Hunter non sarebbe mai andato da Sebastian, non dopo quello che era accaduto.  
<< Devi solo biasimare te stesso per quello che è accaduto, te l’ho sempre detto, e ora torno a casa, fai in modo di esserci per cena >> e detto questo era uscito, prima di andare a casa doveva passare alla sartoria. Per informarsi del nuovo abito della domenica di Beth, ovviamente. Eppure aveva la sensazione di aver già visto Quinn Harwood anni prima, non riusciva a ricordare bene dove ma era sicuro di questo, ed era accaduto di notte, o in una stanza buia.  
Hunter Clarignton, sospettava che prima o poi avrebbe fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e senza Damien Fraser o anche il capitano James Randall a tenerlo a freno l’altro aveva commesso l’impensabile.  
Erano stati felici? Lo erano stati, finché non gli aveva confessato che lo amava, peccato che dopo i fatti della scuola lui non avesse perso il diritto di amare qualcuno, motivo per cui aveva lasciato Hunter che aveva fatto fuoco e fiamme pur di avere una sua spiegazione.  
<< Chi è Hunter Clarington? >> gli chiese Thad non appena Blaine fu uscito, certamente andava alla sartoria da Hummel, in due anni Blaine era diventato piuttosto abitudinario. Sapeva che prima o poi Thad gli avrebbe fatto quella domanda, erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Hunter e non sapeva cosa pensare di quel che era accaduto.  
<< E’ … una persona che conoscevo, la conoscevo così bene che una notte abbiamo spaccato il letto >> rispose cercando di non sorridere al ricordo, rammentava perfettamente il volto imbarazzato di Hunter e quello sorpreso di baie, oltre alla risata di Santana quando avevano aperto la porta, Sam, Jake e Puck si erano persino congratulati con Hunter per come fosse riuscito a rompere un letto, questo dopo che si erano entrambi rivestiti, da allora l’amante del momento di Santana, Dani se non ricordava male, ogni volta che lo vedeva sghignazzava dietro il ventaglio.  
<< Quindi tu e lui … lo amavi? >> gli chiese Thad, la risposta corretta sarebbe stata si, ma negli anni aveva capito che per sopravvivere doveva seguire i consigli di quel fiorentino. << No, credevo di amarlo >> rispose prima di cercare le labbra di Thad in un bacio.  
Marley Rose aveva lasciato Beth alla sartoria affinché mastro Hummel e Quinn Harwood prendessero le ultime misure per il suo abito e poi era tornata velocemente a casa per preparare la cena, prima per Hunter e poi per gli altri.  
Era stato quando era salita in soffitta che non lo aveva trovato, solo un pezzo di carta in cui l’avvisava che era andato a fare quattro passi ma che sarebbe tornato in tempo. Hunter era un soldato, abituato a muoversi, perennemente in servizio e stare in una soffitta per due settimane non doveva essere di suo gradimento ma prima o poi sarebbe arrivato anche a Balloch l’elenco di coloro che avevano partecipato al complotto e allora sì che avrebbero avuto dei problemi.  
Si era diretta verso al taverna, e per sua fortuna era dotata di buone capacita come commediante mentre chiedeva a Sue Sylvester se aveva visto uno straniero, per fortuna la donna le aveva risposto di no. Poi si era recata da Jake che stava smontando il patibolo, e che sperava che per l’Avvento non ci fossero condanne e che gli abitanti di Balloch fossero più buoni o in alternativa più astuti.  
Era stata lei a presentare Hunter agli altri, e la prima ad accorgersi di come Sebastian lo guardava, e aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai accaduto nulla, o sarebbe durata una notte sola, e invece si era trattato di ben tre anni, motivo per cui si sentiva così in colpa mentre usciva da Balloch.  
Per fortuna le bastò seguire le orme, e in quel momento ringraziò la neve.

 

Thad Harwood adorava il suo lavoro, adorava scambiarsi scherzi con Blaine, la presenza di Sebastian e amava ridere delle imitazione di Sam Evans che aveva un talento innato nell’imitare il prossimo.  
Lui e Sam non sarebbero mai stati amici, non si poteva essere amici di qualcuno che ha una tresca con la propria consorte anche se il suo era un matrimonio bianco; ma riconosceva la validità dei suoi sentimenti e sapeva perfettamente perché Sam aveva sposato Santana Lopez.  
Quei matrimoni avevano reso infelici tante persone, ma non lui, non poteva essere infelice se aveva Sebastian, il suo unico amore, al suo fianco e  Quinn era diventata in quei due anni di matrimonio un’amica e un’alleata preziosa.  
In quel momento erano solo loro tre perché Sam era alla taverna di Sue Sylvester con Puck il boia nonché padre della sua figliastra e Finn Hudson il costruttore di carri a bere qualche pinta di birra quando Blaine alzò gli occhi dalla sua edizione di quell’inglese, Chaucer, per dire loro:  << Mi ha scritto Damien >> e lui rimase interdetto, aveva capito che si riferiva al capitano Fraser che aveva conosciuto due anni prima e con cui Blaine e Jake Puckerman intrattenevano una corrispondenza.  
<< E’ da tanto che non si fa sentire, come sta? Ancora con la scopa su per il culo? >> chiese Sebastian e lui dovette immergersi nelle carte per non scoppiare a ridere. << Non sono affari tuoi, il problema è un altro, sembra che un nostro comune amico, più amico tuo che mio, sia coinvolto in quel marasma di Londra, e Damien voleva sapere se l’abbiamo visto. Tu non l’hai visto, vero? >> come sempre Blaine parlava per enigmi, eppure era certo di aver visto Sebastian sbiancare.  
<< Non l’ho visto Anderson, ho già abbastanza problemi senza dover pensare ad Hunter Clarington, e inoltre … dubito che verrebbe da me >> fu la risposta di Sebastian,e  lui aveva sentito quel nome fin troppe volte. << Devi solo biasimare te stesso per quello che è accaduto, te l’ho sempre detto, e ora torno a casa, fai in modo di esserci per cena >> aveva replicato Blaine prima di uscire diretto alla sartoria dove avrebbe certamente trovato Kurt.  
<< Chi è Hunter Clarington? >> aveva chiesto, erano passati due anni e lui voleva delle risposte, dopo i fatti accaduti con padre Nicodemus meritava delle risposte da parte di Sebastian. << E’ … una persona che conoscevo, la conoscevo così bene che una notte abbiamo spaccato il letto >> fu la risposta brutale di Sebastian.  
Lui e questo Hunter Clarington avevano avuto un affaire, un affaire tale che una volta avevano persino rotto un letto, come nelle storielle che si raccontavano nei porti e nelle osterie di infimo ordine.  
<< Quindi tu e lui … lo amavi? >> chiese, aveva paura della risposta, qualunque essa fosse, lui aveva amato solo Sebastian ma sapeva bene che per l’altro non era stato così e aveva paura,c eh Hunter fosse stato migliore di lui, più dolce, più tenero o forse più appassionato, non sapeva di cosa avere paura.  
No, credevo di amarlo >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, che lo rese immensamente felice, di solito non si baciavano in un luogo dove potevano sorprenderli ma in quel momento non gl’importava, non mentre sentiva le labbra di Sebastian su di sé.

  
Era uscito perché non sopportava più di stare chiuso tra quelle quattro mura, non lui che fino ad un mese prima era libero di girovagare per Londra ogni volta che desiderava.  
Stava pensando a Londra, e a come sarebbero andate le cose se il signor Fawkes non fosse stato preso quando sentì la voce di Marley Rose.  
<< Cosa ci fai qui fuori? Vuoi farti impiccare e lasciare me e Santana con il rimorso? >> gli chiese quando lo raggiunse. << No, avevo bisogno d’aria … è quasi un mese che sono nascosto in quella soffitta Rose, ho bisogno di aria >> le rispose sperando che capisse, Marley Rose era sempre stata comprensiva.  
<< Stai attento Hunter, e torna quando saremo andati a letto >> aveva detto prima di correre via.  
Faceva freddo da quelle parti, ma non gl’importava, non dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Non dopo aver sentito lui, averlo visto con l’altro, ne ignorava il nome perché non voleva ascoltarlo, se solo l’altro avesse saputo quanto lo odiava.  
Sentì dei passi e si voltò, quelli non erano i passi di Marley, o di una donna, avrebbe riconosciuto quei passi in qualsiasi occasione. Come si era ridotto si disse prima di nascondersi dietro un albero, lui, un soldato del re, ridotto a mendicare l’amore di qualcuno che a suo tempo non aveva avuto esitazioni nel respingerlo dopo avergli preso tutto. eppure, eppure lo amava ancora, e sentiva che per l’altro era lo stesso.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, non poteva attendere altre tre settimane, così si decise per quelle parole, quella era la loro dichiarazione e solo quella avrebbe funzionato. << Amore amore, tu sei il mio amore, e io non sono solo, non solo per questo poco tempo >> disse e vide l’altro che si fermava per poi voltarsi lentamente: Sebastian Smythe, l’unico uomo che Hunter Clarington avesse mai amato. 


	4. Third Person

Quella sera era andato tutto per il meglio a casa Hudson, con l’eccezione che mentre Brittany teneva impegnata Rachel affinché le spiegasse una certa ricetta kosher Finn e Kurt avevano cercato di uccidere Corky, operazione sventata da Barbra che aveva subito avvisato sua madre, guadagnandosi un’occhiata scandalizzata da entrambi.  
<< Ho ricevuto una lettera da miss Isabelle, voleva sapere come stavano andando gli affari >> disse Kurt dopo che Rachel aveva portato al sicuro Corky, e lord Tubbington guardava con fin troppa l’albero che secondo la tradizione tedesca di famiglia era stato portato in casa.  
<< Mi sembra che i tuoi affari vadano bene >> disse Finn, lui non aveva molto da fare ma riusciva tranquillamente a dare a Rachel lo stile di vita che sua moglie meritava. << Eccome, solo … a Glascow sarebbero andati meglio >> replicò Kurt, c’era stato un tempo prima del trasferimento con Brittany a Balloch in cui aveva pensato di avviare l’attività lì a Glascow con l’aiuto di miss Isabelle, anche dopo la rottura con Adam aveva continuato a pensarci.  
Poi però suo padre lo aveva messo di fronte ad un aut aut: doveva sposarsi, era fidanzato con Brittany da quando erano bambini e anche se suo padre sapeva e soprattutto accettava tutto di lui non era prudente nei confronti del mondo, almeno con una moglie avrebbe avuto un alibi.  
Anche Brittany per sua fortuna non era intenzionata a sposarsi perché lo amava, e per quello stavano così bene, perché il loro era un accordo tra amici, l’amore non vi entrava in alcun modo.  
Lui amava Blaine, e Brittany Santana, semplice e chiaro, tutti lo sapevano e alla fine per fortuna non importava a nessuno.  
<< Lo so, pensavo che miss Isabelle sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te, e Brittany non è fatta per una città come Glascow >> disse Finn, e aveva ragione.  
Brittany stava aiutando Rachel, lei sistemava gli abiti per Barbra quando le fece quella domanda e l’altra la metteva a letto: << Sicura che possiamo restare? >> si sentiva a disagio a dipendere così da Rachel e Finn, e poi lei e Kurt avevano bisogno di una casa tuta per loro, Blaine e Santana gliene sarebbero stati entrambi molto grati, ricordava ancora la faccia imbarazzata del cognato quando tre mesi prima Santana non era stata abbastanza rapida nell’uscire di casa.  
<< Nessun disturbo Brit, fidati >> le rispose Rachel con un gran sorriso, Rachel era così buona, specialmente quando non fantasticava sul successo che avrebbe avuto se non fosse nata in Scozia. << Mamma ha ragione zia Brit, resta >> disse Barbra facendole ridere.

 

Blaine e gli altri avevano atteso fin oltre il vespro, poi avevano deciso che uno di loro doveva andare a cercare Sebastian, si erano giocati la possibilità ai dadi che Puck portava sempre con sé e Blaine era stato il fortunato vincitore, e anche di cinque scellini.  
Santana e Marley quel giorno erano insolitamente nervose, secondo Jake perché era il secondo Natale che la castana trascorreva lontana da sua madre Millie Rose, di cui lui ricordava la buona cucina, mentre a parere di Puck si trattava solamente di problemi femminili.  
E pertanto si era avviato verso casa di Thad sicuro che lo avrebbe trovato lì, almeno finché non vide Quinn Harwood insolitamente soddisfatta, e sapeva che raramente lo era quando Sebastian si fermava da loro anche per il desinare, in quelle occasioni era sempre irritabile e poi andava da Sam.  
Non le aveva fatto domande ma aveva maledetto l’amico in tutte le lingue che conosceva che per fortuna si riducevano a quattro[1] . Stava per tornare a casa per avvisare gli altri quando notò le impronte sulla neve e maledicendo la sua curiosità iniziò a seguirle, almeno finché non riconobbe una voce: ma perché lui era amico di un tale idiota si disse?  
Santana aveva lasciato gli avanzi davanti il fuoco e poi si era avvolta in un mantello nero ed era uscita per recarsi da Brittany, Marley era sempre più preoccupata e per precauzione lei le consigliato di lasciare la porta aperta. È tutta colpa mia, se non ve lo avessi presentato ora non sarebbe accaduto tutto questo si era scusata Marley mentre mettevano a letto Beth che quella sera per loro fortuna era ansiosa di ricevere l’abbraccio di Morfeo.  
Non è così stupido, sarà da Harwood, smetti di preoccuparti aveva risposto lei, se fosse capitato a lei non sarebbe stata così ingenua, né che si trattasse di Lucy e dei suoi capelli color del fuoco, di Dani e della sua cascata d’oro, o anche di Elaine che aveva degli stupendi capelli castani, no, lei avrebbe detto loro che c’era una donna speciale nel suo cuore e poi le avrebbe congedate come sperava avesse fatto Sebastian.  
Puck era sempre più preoccupato, continuava a saltare da un letto all’altro, e nessun marito era così stupido da mettersi contro il boia, ma c’erano delle sere in cui sentiva la mancanza di Quinn, del loro legame e infine di Beth.  
Sapeva che Quinn talvolta vedeva Beth, e che era sempre freddamente gentile con lei, e nei primi tempi era stato geloso di Sam, il quale era stato l’unico a scoprire la vera identità della ragazza, ma poi gli era passata, lui faceva parte del passato e doveva smettere di pensare a come le cose potevano essere. Si era chiesto se Thad Harwood sapesse e aveva fatto qualche domanda a Sebastian e l’altro si era limitato a ridacchiare e a chiedergli se volesse rubare la donna di Sam; la donna di Sam, non la moglie di  Thad Harwood.  
Sam aveva lasciato la porta sul retro aperta e accolse Quinn con un bacio. << E’ prudente vederci ora? Con quello che sta accadendo a Londra … ? >> chiese lei, e lui si sentì come un paladino delle vecchie chanson. << Ti proteggerò io Quinn, nessuno sa che siamo cattolici, e finché non ci scoprono, se ci scopriranno, saremo al sicuro >> la rassicurò prima di poggiare le sue labbra su quelle di lei.  
Gli era mancato Hunter? Senza alcun dubbio, gli era mancato. Si sentiva un verme per quello che era appena successo? Si, senza dubbio.  
Dopo aver sentito quelle parole si era voltato e lo aveva visto: Hunter Clarington, bello come quando lo aveva spiato dalla finestra, troppo timoroso per prendere il posto di Blaine e troppo codardo per averlo cacciato in quella maniera.  
Era un modo per sdebitarsi, solo quello pensò prima di stringersi all’altro, seduti sulla neve con solo i loro mantelli sotto di loro, come un tempo ad Edimburgo. << Amore amore, tu sei il mio amore e io non sono solo, no, non solo, per questo breve tempo >> ripeté Hunter prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra, solitamente rideva di quella frase che considerava troppo dolce ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno.  
<< Non siamo troppo cresciuti per simili frasi? >> chiese godendosi il calore dell’altro, Hunter era così diverso da Thad, forse per questo era stato così innamorato di lui quattro anni prima, e lo era ancora.  
<< No, non noi, tu non sai quanto ti ho amato, e quando Marley mi ha scritto … diciamo che è stato un susseguirsi di sfortunati eventi >> fu la risposta dell’altro. << Far saltare il Parlamento inglese uno sfortunato evento? Era una follia Hunter, una follia >> replicò lui, e per di più avevano fallito. << Se abbiamo fallito fu colpa del signor Fawkes, il piano era perfetto e … >>  
<< Ti ho cercato dovunque e … cosa ci fa lui qui? >> urlò una voce dietro di loro e si voltò lentamente, Blaine era lì, furioso come non mai.

 

Thad Harwood era abituato ai mutismi di sua moglie Quinn, sapeva bene che Quinn preferiva rimanere in silenzio dopo aver visto Beth e rispettava la decisione della moglie. << Potremmo invitare i tuoi amici per Natale >> disse lei mentre stavano cenando.  
<< Sarebbe un’ottima idea, ma credo che siano impegnati a Londra >> rispose lui, Nick gli aveva scritto in quei gironi per riferirgli tutto quello che era accaduto, le accuse, le esecuzioni e la persecuzione contro i papisti.  
<< Capisco, ma dovresti invitarli prima o poi, sono due anni che non li vedi e a me farebbe piacere ospitarli qui a casa >> insistette Quinn prima di tornare ad occuparsi del suo piatto.  
Rivedere Nick e Jeff sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui, erano stati i suoi amici più fedeli, dopo che le acque si fossero calmate a Londra e nel resto dell’Inghilterra avrebbe scritto a entrambi per invitarli, non era poi un’idea così malvagia quella di sua moglie.  
<< Vai da Sam questa sera? >> le chiese mentre lei si occupava di rigovernare. << … Si, e tu invece? >> chiese lei, sua moglie era la sua migliore amica e col tempo avevano imparato a parlarsi col cuore in mano. << Non questa sera, ci siamo visti ieri sera >> rispose e la vide ridacchiare divertita prima di dirigersi verso il focolare.  
<< Ti preparo il letto, ti preparo lo scaldaletto per questa notte, almeno avrai il letto caldo >> aggiunse lei prima di prendere il recipiente e frugare tra le braci[2].  
Dopo essersi occupata di suo marito Quinn Harwood nata Fabray era uscita di casa diretta da Sam il quale per fortuna aveva lasciato la porta aperta e lei era entrata diverse volte là dentro da sapere dove si trovava la chiave.  
Stava per salire le scale quando riconobbe due voci: il giudice Anderson e  il giudice Smythe che erano appena rincasati.  
<< Ma che ti dice la testa? Sei un imbecille, un completo cretino e un idiota, ma perché mi preoccupo ancora di te? >> stava dicendo il giudice Anderson, Blaine, mentre sentiva l’altro che si difendeva a stento.  
<< Non è una scusa … se folle … e non ci credo che è la prima volta che lo rivedi … non sono così stupido e ti conosco, ora … buonasera Quinn >> disse prima di separarla con calma prima di rivolgere un’occhiata malevola al suo amico e collega. << ‘sera Quinn, e no, non sapevo che sarebbe venuto … tu non faresti come me? >> fu la domanda di Smythe mentre Kurt usciva dalla porta del giudice Anderson e lei entrava nella stanza di Sam.  
<< No .. non ascoltarlo Kurt, parla perché ha la bocca! >> si difese Blaine prima di far entrare l’altro nella sua stanza e chiudere la porta.  
<< E’ prudente vederci ora? Con quello che sta accadendo a Londra … ? >> aveva chiesto lei, il suo datore di lavoro e suo marito erano Riformati, ignorava in quale religione stessero crescendo Beth e aveva paura per sé stessa e per gli altri. << Ti proteggerò io Quinn, nessuno sa che siamo cattolici, e finché non ci scoprono, se ci scopriranno, saremo al sicuro >> la rassicurò Sam e sperò con ogni fibra del suo essere che fosse nel giusto.


	5. Third Secret

Rachel Berry in quei giorni era impegnata a preparare il cibo per Natale e a nascondere la sua menorah da occhi indiscreti. Kurt si era limitato a ignorarla emntre Brittany si era complimentata perché era proprio un bel candelabro ma lei sapeva che correva un grosso rischio e per fortuna Hannukah era passata come un fulmine quell’anno e in quella casa tutti avevano guardato dall’altra parte.  
<< Rachel, ma se domani mangiassimo maiale? Passo alla locanda e compro qualcosa, che ne pensi? >> chiese Brittany con un sorriso ingenuo, sapeva che prima o poi Brittany si sarebbe chiesta perché non mangiava maiale, per fortuna era accaduto dopo un anno di matrimonio e due di convivenza in casa sua.  
<< Tu vai Britt, io … a me non piace il maiale >> rispose imbarazzata, la verità era che non lo aveva mai mangiato, talvolta ne aveva sentito l’odore quando si recava con Finn in qualche taverna ma aveva resistito, la sua fede ebraica le vietava il maiale e lei obbediva.  
<< Non capisco perché, è una carne così buona, anche lord Tubbington l’adora >> era stata la risposta di Brittany prima che Finn per fortuna cambiasse argomento.  
Kurt aveva cercato di far capire a Brittany che c’erano argomenti di cui era opportuno non parlare, se fosse stato per Brittany tutta Balloch avrebbe saputo che lui e Blaine erano amanti e del sentimento che univa Brittany a Santana Lopez ora Evans; lo sapevano già ma per fortuna non erano il principale argomento di conversazione al villaggio.  
Lui non si vergognava, perché mai si sarebbe dovuto vergognare dell’amore che provava, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che il mondo non era pronto per quello, Blaine stesso gli aveva confessato delle condanne a morte che aveva comminato ad altri come loro, e di come lo stesso re ostentasse i suoi favoriti a corte ma poi si dichiarasse contro le inclinazioni degli altri. Forse un giorno sarebbe stato diverso, ma non ora, non a Balloch e non nel 1605, quasi 1606.  
Non riusciva a comprendere appieno le parole di Blaine che aveva ascoltato due sere prima, Blaine aveva addirittura negato di aver detto quelle parole ma le aveva dette, ne era sicuro, Blaine era nervoso e particolarmente irritabile quei giorni anche se lui era convinto che con l’avvicinarsi del Natale tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, ne era certo.

 

Santana Lopez ora maritata Evans e Marley Rose sapevano bene come comportarsi prima che arrivasse Natale.  
Entrambe fingevano di non accorgersi di come Puck e Jake accendessero la menorah che conservavano  sotto il letto del minore o Beth che stava imparando l’ebraico, non ora che avevano altri problemi.Santana maledì per l’ennesima volta il buon cuore di Marley e il suo candore che l’avevano portata a nascondere Hunter Clarington in casa nella soffitta, lei sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto se li avessero scoperti, per fortuna aveva dei parenti in Spagna rifletté, a Marley sembrava quasi non importare.  
<< Sicuro che funzionerà? >> la sentì quella sera chiedere a Sebastian mentre rientrava da casa di Brittany. << Perché non dovrebbe? E con questo saremmo pari >> fu la risposta di lui.  
Sapeva che prima di arrivare in quella casa era successo qualcosa, peccato che fosse ancora motivo di riso per gli altri, pertanto lei non ne sapeva niente, e Santana Lopez in Evans odiava non sapere.  
Blaine Anderson non chiedeva altro che l’anno venturo fosse migliore di quello che sta per chiudersi e sapeva bene quanto sarebbe stato difficile, molto difficile. L’arrivo improvviso di Hunter Clarington aveva peggiorato la situazione e non si sentiva sicuro sapendo che in casa sua si trovava un papista che aveva complottato per uccidere il re.  
Oltre a questo c’era anche Kurt, Kurt che stava facendo troppe domande a cui lui non sapeva rispondergli; aveva condiviso ogni singolo istante del suo passato con Kurt, ma questo no, questo era diverso, diverso e pericoloso.  
Amava Kurt, lo amava come non aveva mai nessuno in vita sua e per questo sentiva il bisogno di proteggerlo, rassicurandolo sulla sua religione  preoccupandosi per lui ma come l’altro gli aveva assicurato suo nonno era arrivato in Scozia quando il re era ancora bambino, addirittura lui non conosceva il tedesco.  
<< Santana, da quanto sai di … insomma >> le chiese indicandole il soffitto, Santana era una ragazza intelligente ed era sposata con uno dei suoi migliori amici, oltre ad essere l’amante della moglie del suo amante e quella era già una situazione complicata. Per sua sfortuna Santana sembrò aver capito la domanda ma era dotata di sufficiente buonsenso da sapere come tergiversare: << Sai bene che mi sono convertita prima di lasciare la Nuova Spagna, se vuoi avere una discussione su Nostro Signore allora chiedi a Bocca da Trota, o a Puck, saranno lieti di risponderti >> era stata la risposta e aveva deciso di lasciar correre per il momento.  
Sebastian Smythe aveva affrontato delle crisi nella sua vita, ma nessuna così importante, se quello di cui aveva parlato con Marley sarebbe andato a buon fine allora lei non sarebbe più stata in debito con lui, e quello era un peccato perché nessuno sapeva stirare le camicie come lei ma si sarebbe abituato. Il problema era Hunter, Hunter nascosto in casa loro, Hunter che lo aveva visto mentre era con Thad.  
Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, a Edimburgo diverse volte Hunter lo aveva sorpreso mentre si divertiva con qualche paggio o con gli studenti, ma … quello era diverso, e lo sapevano entrambi. Non era una scappatella fatta per gelosia o perché si annoiava, era un tradimento, anche se non sapeva nei confronti di chi.

 

Quinn Harwood durante il periodo che precedeva il Natale da ormai due anni preparava dei piccoli regali per Beth. solitamente si trattava di nastri, bambole o qualche gingillo di poco valore.  
Thad non diceva nulla e Kurt era solitamente indulgente ma quell’anno era diverso. Aveva paura, non per sé ma per sua figlia. Anni prima, quando aveva consegnato Beth a Puck dopo averla stretta tra le braccia per la prima volta aveva raccomandato che fosse allevata nella Vera Religione, ma era stato inutile.  
Le notizie che arrivavano dall’Inghilterra non erano incoraggianti ma lei aveva Sam che l’avrebbe protetta e Thad avrebbe garantito sulla sua religione, in buona fede ma non poteva permettersi altri scandali.  
Come aveva previsto né Nick Duval ne Jeff Sterling, gli amici di Thad che erano stati i loro testimoni, sarebbero venuti, Balloch era lontana da Londra e c’erano così tanti cattolici, come lei, da imprigionare, forse l’anno prossimo aveva scritto Duval.  
<< Mi dispiace che i tuoi amici non possano venire per Natale >> disse mentre puliva i piatti e Thad indossava il mantello, quindi quella sera avrebbe visto il giudice Smythe penso, aveva un’unica possibilità prima che la neve rendesse difficile scavare.  
<< Ti ringrazio, non aspettarmi alzata >> le disse suo marito prima di uscire di casa.  
Non appena fu sicura che fosse abbastanza lontano corse a prendere il suo rosario, dono di sua madre, e la sua versione della Bibbia in latino, e per ultimo una vanga. Era blasfemo, sbagliato e tanto altro ma non aveva alternative, Thad non doveva sapere che era una papista, Sam non l’avrebbe protetta e sapeva bene che se il suo caso fosse finito in tribunale Sam avrebbe dovuto dare soddisfazione a suo marito.  
Thad Harwood aveva passato tre natali della sua vita a Hispaniola e a Cuba a curare gli affari di suo padre, e non ne serbava un bel ricordo, troppo caldo, troppe zanzare che non gli davano tregua e troppi ricordi della Scozia che tormentavano i suoi sogni.  
 Lui amava la neve, che gli ricordava i bei tempi della scuola, la neve e persino il gelo, o meglio preferiva rimanere a casa, o in tribunale, davanti al fuoco ma amava l’inverno. Motivo per cui preferiva andare a trovare Sebastian e non aspettare le visite dell’altro, usava la scala, bussava e l’altro apriva, era così semplice, nessuno si sarebbe mai fatto delle domande, non in quella casa dove tutti avevano un segreto. Si chiedeva spesso come facessero ma funzionava, per tutti loro, ché si trattasse di un segreto come quello di Santana o di Blaine, o come quello dei fratelli Puckerman, persino la dolce e adorabile Marley Rose aveva un segreto.   
<< Va tutto bene? >> chiese a Sebastian mentre l’altro chiudeva la finestra, da qualche giorno gli sembrava a disagio ma se era qualcosa d’importante prima o poi Sebastian gliene avrebbe parlato, dopo quello che era accaduto due anni fa si erano ripromessi di non nascondersi nulla.  
<< Tutto bene Harwood, tutto bene >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di cominciare a liberarsi degli abiti. << Se qualcosa ti turba dovresti dirmelo, io … io potrei aiutarti >> disse mentre si avvicinava all’altro, desideroso di un bacio, di poter sentire le labbra di Sebastian sulle sue.  
<< Ma non c’è niente, credimi >> e detto questo l’altro prese l’iniziativa.  
Thad si godette quel bacio, anche se continuava a pensare che l’altro gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, e poi c’era quella sensazione, che qualcuno li stesse spiando, c’erano dei momenti durante quelle notti in cui era sicuro che qualcuno li stesse osservando, che ci fosse una terza persona con loro che partecipava ai loro convegni notturni, anche solo osservando.


	6. Third Christmas

Natale era venuto e passato, con la notizia che presto sarebbe giunta una guarnigione, direttamente dall’Inghilterra alla ricerca di cattolici. Notizia che a Rachel Berry non piaceva affatto, ne aveva parlato con Puck, il migliore amico di Finn, e anche lui aveva paura, come le aveva confessato lui e suo fratello stavano crescendo quell’adorabile bambina di Beth nella fede ebraica. E Beth poteva anche essere una brava attrice ma era una bambina, Rachel sapeva bene come doveva sentirsi, lei si era sentita in quel modo finché non si era sposata; Jesse StJames per quanto l’amasse amava di più la fama e Brody Weston aveva così tante amanti, lei era solo “ l’amante ebrea “.  
Ne aveva accennato a Finn dopo aver messo a letto Barbra ma lui si era dimostrato di diverso parere, a sentire lui nessuno li avrebbe importunati, lui l’avrebbe protetta e inoltre cercavano dei cattolici e nessuno di quelli che conoscevano era cattolico. Finn aveva ragione si era detta, ma lei era lo stesso spaventata e stava cercando di mostrarsi sicura e determinata per Barbra, per sua figlia.  
Kurt Hummel aveva ricevuto la solita lettera da suo padre Burt e si era rasserenato, almeno da loro non c’erano cattolici, quell’idea era semplicemente ridicola: cattolici in Scozia, follie.  
Gli mancava suo padre, dalla morte di sua madre e il successivo matrimonio con Carole Hudson era stato l’unico membro della sua famiglia, non approvava le sue scelte ma le accettava e questo significava molto per lui, ne era ben cosciente; l’importante era che non desse scandalo e che fosse felice, così gli rammentava in quella lettera, e lui era felice.  
Aveva chiesto a Blaine chiarimenti su Santana Lopez e Sebastian Smythe ma Blaine non dubitava di Santana e in quanto al francese erano amici da troppo tempo perché l’altro gli avesse nascosto un tale segreto.  
Lui e Blaine avevano avute pochissime occasioni di vedersi quella settimana, escludendo un piacevole pomeriggio che avevano passato nel retro sartoria, con Quinn che nel negozio si occupava dei clienti, a parer suo era ora di chiederle se volevano essere soci, dopo aver chiesto l’approvazione di Thad Harwood ovviamente.

 

 

Il Natale veniva sempre ben celebrato quando abitavano ad Edimburgo, Santana invitava Lucy e in seguito Danielle, Sam portava con sé Penny e Puck la donna del momento, persino Hunter Clarington riusciva ad arrivare per il pranzo, non prima di aver prestato servizio a palazzo e quindi aggiornarli su quello che era accaduto a corte.  
Marley e Santana si occupano del cibo, la seconda ricordandosi delle ricette della sua infanzia e la prima ricordando i cibi che sua madre Milllie Rose cucinava nelle cucine di Holywrood, anche se a Balloch era stato necessario farsi mandare gli ingredienti con tre settimane di anticipo, cosa di cui le due si erano lamentate, sapevano bene quello che avevano fatto, ma rimanere in quel villaggio dimenticato da Dio a volte sembrava loro eccessivo.  
Per quanto si lamentasse però Santana Lopez in Evans sapeva bene che non se ne sarebbe mai andata da lì, o almeno non da sola o con Sam, no, lei sarebbe rimasta con Brittany, di questo era certa.  
Puck e Jake Puckermann non erano interessati al Natale, mangiavano quello che Marley e Santana cucinavano ma per il resto preferivano ignorare quella ricorrenza cristiana. Puck ultimamente non si sentiva tranquillo, non con Quinn a Balloch. Per due anni aveva cercato di ignorarla, era stato persino felice per Sam quando questi ne era diventato l’amante e sapeva bene che tra Quinn e Thad non sarebbe mai capitato alcunché ma provava ancora un sentimento nei confronti della bionda. Quinn era la madre di sua figlia, e oltre a quello era l’unica donna che gli fosse entrata nel cuore, forse perché era così diversa dalle donzelle che di solito frequentava. Quinn era diversa, era speciale e se un tempo era stata una sfida ora semplicemente proibita.  
Blaine Anderson non riusciva a capire dove sbagliasse nella vita. Non nelle sue inclinazioni, era nato in quella maniera e dunque non era colpa sua, in più spettava a Cooper sposarsi e avere figli, peccato che Cooper avesse preferito fare l’attore piuttosto che farsi carico dei suoi doveri.  
E oltre a quello si aggiungeva la lettera che aveva ricevuto da Damien Fraser, Damien portava sfortuna si disse per l’ennesima volta mentre rileggeva quelle parole, erano semplicemente rovinati, lo sapeva bene.  
<< Indovinate un po’ chi sarà a capo della guarnigione che viene qui e con cui dovremo collaborare >> disse dopo che Puck aveva portato Beth a letto, a Natale quella bambina era sempre irrequieta e insisteva per rimanere alzata, anche se ormai aveva nove anni per lui sarebbe stata sempre una bambina che muoveva i primi passi.  
<< Damien? Se viene tu digli che sto male >> rispose Sebastian che si era sistemato sul tavolo e giocava a scacchi con Santana mentre Marley stava cucendo e aveva coinvolto il povero Sam.  
<< Non Damien ma una tua vecchia conoscenza … David Karofsky, ti ricordi di lui vero? >> chiese alzando la voce, lui assieme a Marley, Jake e Sam aveva cercato di fermarli ma era stato inutile, ricordava bene le risate di Santana, Puck, di Dani e di Hunter, anche Hunter aveva riso quella volta.  
<< Vagamente, rimembrami meglio il suo nome >> scherzò Sebastian, ma se Blaine lo conosceva bene allora aveva già capito tutto. << Sto parlando di quella stupida scommessa di due anni fa … che noi abbiamo dimenticato e spero che l’abbia fatto anche lui >> fu la risposta, gli parve di scorgere Marley irrigidirsi ma non poteva esserne sicuro.  
Certo che ricordava Dave Karofsky, comandante della guardia della regina Anna, e si ricordava anche dello scherzo che gli aveva giocato, l’aveva fatto anche per sé stesso, e per dimostrare ad Hunter che se voleva ignorarlo lui era perfettamente in grado di trovare una piacevole compagnia. Hunter, era quello il problema si disse Sebastian mentre osservava i pezzi degli scacchi; fare all’amore con Thad mentre Hunter li spiava lo metteva a disagio come mai gli era capitato, e non gli piaceva affatto quella sensazione.  
Avrebbe dovuto scegliere prima o poi, il problema era proprio quello: non voleva si disse mentre si faceva sostituire da Jake e saliva nella sua stanza.  
<< Mi sei mancato, un tempo era tutto diverso >> lo accolse Hunter, Thad non sarebbe venuto, quella sera rimaneva con sua moglie, era sempre così. << Un tempo non progettavi di far saltare il Parlamento inglese e di uccidere la famiglia reale >> rispose prima di sentire l’altro che lentamente trafficava con la sua giubba. << Il re ostenta i suoi favoriti ma è il primo a condannare quelli come te >> fu la replica di Hunter mentre lui si godeva quei tocchi esperti. << Tu sei come me Hunter >> ribatté Sebastian sfiorando il volto dell’altro. << No, a me piacciono le donne … e ti amo >>, come sempre era l’unica eccezione di Hunter Clarington, l’unico.

 

 

Thad Harwood e sua moglie Quinn Fabray solevano passare il natale a casa propria, con Quinn che cucinava e suo marito che per una volta si comportava come un marito, nei limiti che la sia natura gli consentiva.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi incoraggiamenti i suoi amici di lunga data Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling non erano riusciti a venire, come gli aveva scritto Nick in quei giorni si trovavano a Bristol con il loro reggimento e non avrebbero avuto licenze fino a febbraio. Non se l’era presa, sapeva bene quel che Quinn pensava dei suoi amici, anche se non capiva come fosse possibile che si odiassero, Nick e Jeff avevano detestato Quinn fin dal primo momento e lei li aveva ricambiati con pari intensità.  
<< Il nostro terzo Natale insieme >> disse Quinn mentre lui le versava il whiskey. << Il secondo da sposati >> replicò lui con un sorriso, in un’altra vita forse avrebbe dato a Quinn quell’amore che meritava e sarebbero stati felici, ma era solo una chimera stupida.  
<< Se tu questo lo chiami matrimonio >> disse sua moglie a voce bassa rimestando nel piatto con il cucchiaio. << Sapevi come sarebbero andate le cose, non seccarmi donna >> rispose, aveva bisogno di parlare con Sebastian di quel problema, come faceva ormai da due anni, Sebastian sicuramente aveva una risposta, o con lui o con Sam Evans.  
<< Lo sapevo, fortuna che … >> disse lei fermandosi, che Thad capisse quello che voleva, che avesse sua figlia Beth, che avesse ritrovato Puck, che si fosse innamorata di Sam Evans, Sam così buono, così sensibile.  
<< Non proseguire Quinn, tu … tu sei la migliore amica >> le confessò, ed era vero, Quinn Fabray era sua complice, sua amica, la sua confidente e solo dopo era anche sua moglie.  
<< Grazie Thad, so quanto conti per te questa confessione, io … io ti voglio molto bene >> ammise Quinn, se anche i primi mesi di matrimonio aveva provato un sentimento molto simile all’amore per suo marito ma ora provava solo amicizia e forse stima quando aveva compreso che Thad non poteva ricambiarla, non poteva perché aveva già donato il suo cuore a qualcuno.


	7. Third Arrest

Finn Hudson poteva dire che il 1606 era cominciato molto bene, almeno per quel che riguardava la sua famiglia.  
Il lavoro andava bene, Rachel era felice, Barbra cresceva bene e Kurt e Brittany stavano bene, con altre persone ma stavano bene. Anche la sartoria andava bene e ne aveva scritto a Burt e sua madre appena la settimana passata.  
Non era stato felice dell’arrivo dei soldati invece, per niente; per come la vedeva lui era inutile chiamare i soldati se non c’erano cattolici ma non era lui a fare le leggi quindi si era dovuto rassegnare a tutto quello.  
In quei due anni era diventato molto amico con Noah Puckermann il quale però non gli aveva mai rivelato chi fosse la madre di sua figlia, c’era stato un vago accenno ad una bionda ma nient’altro e lui non aveva indagato.  
Kurt sembrava sapere qualcosa di più, ma era anche abile a nascondere i suoi segreti e Finn aveva rinunciato da tempo a cercare di capire cosa sapesse, perché era evidente che Kurt qualcosa sapesse.  
Kurt Hummel d’altro canto si sentiva appagato, anche se avrebbe preferito passare più tempo con Blaine, peccato che con l’arrivo della guarnigione non fosse possibile. << Il re è molto chiaro su questo: rogo e confisca dei bene >> gli aveva spiegato l’amore della sua vita pochi giorni prima, nell’intimità del retrobottega della sartoria. << Ma quello di cui mi hai narrato allora deve essere falso >> aveva ribattuto lui, Blaine era di Edimburgo e sapeva quello che si diceva del re.  
<< Invece no, è vero … lo sanno tutti; il re è come noi >> aveva risposto Blaine guardando verso il soffitto. << È .. spregevole, e indegno … tutto questo è così sbagliato >> aveva ribattuto lui con amarezza. << Dura lex, sed lex >> aveva ammesso Blaine prima di cercare per l’ennesima volta le sue labbra e purtroppo aveva ragione.  
Brittany invece era preoccupata solo delle neve alta e di come lord Tubbington con gli anni stesse diventando sempre più indisciplinato, lei non aveva cuore di punirlo e il felino si comportava come voleva, come quando due giorni fa aveva tentato di mangiare le mogli di Corky. Per fortuna c’era Santana, anche se in quei giorni la mora era sempre con la testa tra nuvole, come se temesse qualcosa, lei non capiva cosa ora che erano arrivati i soldati. La mora cercava di essere rilassata in sua presenza ma era nervosa, tutta la sua grande famiglia lo era, specialmente il giudice Anderson e non dicevano niente, Santana si toccava i capelli ma taceva e se lei le faceva qualche domanda cominciava subito a baciarla.  
Rachel invece dopo aver saputo che non sarebbe stata importunata da nessuno si era immediatamente rasserenata e passava i pomeriggi di gennaio a cantare a sua figlia le vecchie canzoni che aveva imparato quando era bambina, se Finn diceva che erano al sicuro allora lei doveva credergli; aveva avuto dei dubbi ma era inutile rivangare il passato si era detta.

 

 

Non sarebbe potuta andare peggio si era detto Blaine Anderson, non poteva andare peggio nemmeno se le stelle si fossero messe d’accordo.  
Damien Fraser li aveva avvisati, il vecchio giudice Frank Roark che li aveva considerati come i suoi eredi li aveva avvertiti, lui stesso aveva fatto testamento in quanto cattolico e irlandese, e niente … era accaduto.  
Tutto risaliva a quella sera, lo sapevano tutti, tranne Thad che sembrava non sapere nulla di Edimburgo si disse mentre era seduto con gli altri in tribunale, per fortuna durante l’inverno le cause diminuivano e ora che i soldati erano presenti forse sarebbero riusciti a citare in giudizio Sue Sylvester.  
<< Cosa dice la sentenza del 1483 del giudice McAllister? >> chiese osservando il documento, sembrava la scrittura di Sam nei giorni di pioggia.  
<< Era qualcosa a proposito di terreni, dovrei averla trascritta io perché la pergamena cadeva a pezzi >> rispose Sam che si era sistemato accanto al fuoco, lui ancora non sapeva che nella loro soffitta era nascosto un cospiratore.  
<< Ora si spiegano molte cose >> fu la risposta di Sebastian che stava leggendo Rabelais. Per quanto gli volesse bene aveva l’impressione che avesse trascinato tutti sull’orlo di un precipizio e non riusciva a perdonarglielo, né a lui né a Marley e Santana che avevano protetto Hunter per settimane.  
<< Non è il momento di criticare la mia scrittura e inoltre permettimi di dire che …. >> Blaine non riuscì mai a capire cosa Sam volesse dire perché proprio in quel momento Dave Karofsky entrò seguito dai suoi.  
<< Questo è il tribunale del re, non avete alcuna autorità di entrare qui >> furono le prime parole di Thad che apparve come risvegliato dal torpore mattutino. << Invece si cancelliere, l’autorità di Sua Maestà Giacomo VI di Scozia e I d’Inghilterra e della chiesa di Scozia. Quei due sono accusati di cospirazione e di alto tradimento >> fu la semplice risposta.  
Il primo pensiero di Sam fu che doveva avvertire Santana e Quinn, il secondo che a casa non c’ero oggetti religiosi, aveva rimandato la sua Bibbia, regalo di sua madre, a casa una settimana prima proprio per evitare quel genere di sospetti. Non avevano prove, Karofsky era semplicemente furioso con Sebastian, e ricordando quello che era accaduto fu solidale con l’altro: a nessuno piaceva essere presi in giro in quella maniera; prima l’adescamento, poi i baci e infine le risate e gli scherni degli altri, quella era solo una vendetta.  
<< E le prove dove sono? Non ne hai e sai bene che io conosco una certa cosa su di te >> lo provocò Sebastian rischiando di fargli venire un colpo apoplettico, di certo così l’altro non sarebbe stato incline a lasciarli andare.  
<< Conoscete le regole, e ora provatelo … mi sapete come funziona, no? >> fu la risposta che lo fece tentennare.  
Fin da bambino tra le mura di casa gli era stato insegnato a non giurare, in tutti quegli anni Sebastian Smythe non aveva mai pregato in inglese, già pregava poco di per sé e aveva giurato pochissime volte ma quella richiesta … . Sapeva bene perché l’altro era arrabbiato con lui: per quella scommessa con Hunter e Santana dove aveva dimostrato che era in grado di conquistare chiunque. Blaine glielo diceva sempre che prima o poi Dave Karofsky si sarebbe vendicato, e aveva ragione, aveva dannatamente ragione.  
<< Se è per quella questione possiamo sistemare tutto >> rispose prima di cercare con la mano alcune delle monete che portava sempre con sé, il vecchio Frank Roark sarebbe inorridito di fronte a quell’idea ma per lui prima veniva la vita e poi la sua religione.  
<< Non solo per quella, Mrs Evans è stata arrestata, mi chiedo chi abbia mai creduto a quella balla; peccato perché mi stava simpatica; abbiamo scoperto una certa cosa … non bisogna dare asilo ai traditori, non lo sapete? >>

 

 

Quinn Fabray non si sentiva al sicuro, nemmeno quella mattina  mentre era a lavoro con Kurt.  
<< Se devo essere sincero non mi piace come mi guarda … quello è lo sguardo dell’odio, o del desiderio nascosto e non so cosa detesto di più >> le disse Kurt, e non aveva bisogno di fare nomi, gli anni passati a spiare Beth avevano reso la sua vista acuta come quella di un’aquila.  
<< Io … non so cosa devo dire, ti dispiace se oggi esco prima? >> almeno a casa sarebbe stata al sicuro, finché Thad ignorava la verità lei sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
Almeno finché non le era stato chiesto di giurare davanti ai soldati e aveva imprecato contro le leggi inglesi.  
<< Giuro su quello che volete, basta che uscite di qui! >> aveva esclamato Kurt ormai spazientito prima di borbottare il giuramento a labbra strette, e lei lo capiva: con i soldati non arrivano potenziali clienti.  
<< Mrs Harwood, tocca a lei >> l’avevano sollecitata e aveva lentamente messo la mano sulla Bibbia. Era facile si disse, lo aveva visto fare così tante volt,e doveva solo dire alcune parole, non era tradimento quello si ripeté per l’ennesima volta.  
Era come con Beth, doveva farlo e poi sarebbe tutto finito, le era bastata una firma per rinunciare a sua figlia e ora con poche parole … << Kurt, mi dispiace … io non posso farlo >> ammise cercando di non piangere mentre sul volto del suo datore di lavoro si alternavano sorpresa, stupore, comprensione e infine pietà, ma non odio o disgusto, Kurt non era tipo da odiare qualcuno per le sue idee.  
<< Mio marito non è cattolico, Thad non lo affatto, fidati >> disse cercando di contenere le lacrime.  
Thad Harwood quasi non riusciva a capire cosa stesse effettivamente accadendo.  
Da quello che gli aveva sussurrato Blaine loro già conoscevano il comandante David Karofsky di origini polacche, Blaine non aveva detto dove ma quello era il male minore al momento. Lui aveva tranquillamente giurato, e Blaine lo aveva subito imitato, non aveva nulla da nascondere, non era cattolico, era una brava persona e … c’era il sentimento che nutriva per Sebastian ma quello era diverso, pericoloso ma diverso.  
Sam aveva borbottato qualcosa ma quello non era inglese, e ora si che lui stava tremando. Giura, giura, per favore giura pensò mentre passavano la Bibbia a Sebastian, re Giacomo aveva annunciato una nuova traduzione ma non era il momento di pensarci.  
Blaine Anderson stava tremando come lui quando Sebastian non disse una parola, quel comportamento gli era chiaro. A chi si era accompagnato per tutti quegli anni? Chi aveva amato più della sua vita? Lui … lui aveva donato il suo cuore ad un cattolico, un papista e un traditore che lo aveva ingannato, e non solo lui pensò, Blaine non riusciva a guardare nessuno dei due mentre muoveva la mano ritmicamente sul muro.  
<< Da quando sei cattolico? >> chiese mentre Sebastian e Sam si facevano arrestare davanti ai suoi occhi. << Lo sono nato >> gli sillabò Sebastian facendolo tremare, fin da quando si erano incontrati da bambini l’altro gli aveva mentito.  
Non sapeva che fare, solo osservare Blaine che appariva ferito e svuotato, e forse anche furioso mentre i due venivano portati via.


	8. Third Jail

Kurt Hummel in quei giorni non sapeva di chi occuparsi, da un lato Brittany che era in lacrime a causa dell’arresto di Santana Evans, dall’altro si chiedeva come avesse fatto a non accorgersi che erano papisti, tutti loro erano papisti.  
Blaine si rifiutava di parlare con lui, si limitava a baciarlo e a chiedergli con gli occhi di fargli dimenticare quei momenti e aveva una tale luce di disperazione negli occhi che lui cedeva ad ogni sua richiesta, avrebbe fatto di tutto per Blaine.  
Lui non riusciva a credere a come fosse possibile, sugli Evans aveva sempre avuto dei sospetti, ma Quinn e il giudice Smythe … lei non gli sembrava affatto una papista e lui … con il suo stile di vita completamente senza morale tutto sembrava fuorché un papista, e si era chiesto se anche Thad Harwood sapesse qualcosa, sua moglie e il suo amante erano papisti dunque o lo era anche lui o aveva taciuto per qualche ragione a cui lui non voleva pensare.  
Rachel e Finn avevano parlato con Puck il quale si era limitato a dire che avrebbe fatto tutto quello in suo potere, per lui alludere ad un’altra persona, qualcuno che conosceva bene, alla domanda di Finn su chi fosse aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e rivelato che si trattava di una loro passata conoscenza e loro non avevano insistito, Rachel sapeva per esperienza che bisognava fare poche domande per essere lasciati in pace.  
Brittany d’altra parte non riusciva a darsi pace, Santana aveva fatto delle cose cattive, era cattiva perché era una papista ma non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con lei come avrebbe dovuto, tutt’altro, provava un sentimento sempre più dolce nei confronti dell’altra. Santana non era mutata solo perché era una papista, era sempre la sua Santana e lei l’amava, non doveva essere così complicato eppure lo era e odiava sentirsi così impotente, come due anni prima quando era accaduto quello che era accaduto, odiava quella sensazione e nemmeno lord Tubbington che solitamente sapeva tutto aveva idee.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, scuotere Kurt e incitarlo a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di far uscire Santana di prigione ma la verità era che ogni volta i sentiva sommergere dalla paura, come se stesse andando alla deriva come le onde del mare e si limitava ad andare fino al tribunale e chiedere a Blaine perché, perché stava accadendo proprio quello, perché Santana e perché lui non aveva fatto niente, e Blaine Anderson non sapeva mai cosa risponderle.

 

 

 

Non sapeva cosa fare, dovunque si guardasse non sapeva cosa fare.  
Da un lato Blaine Anderson era un giudice dei regio tribunale e dunque gli spettava assistere ai processi, dall’altro quelli processati erano suoi amici, persone di cui si era fidato per anni, lui e Sebastian avevano anche dei … trascorsi e si sentiva dilaniato in due nel vederli affrontare ogni giorno la tortura, e questo da una settimana.  
E in aggiunta c’era quella voglia che covava dentro di lui, quel desiderio malsano che provava e sapeva benissimo che non doveva provarlo, ad Edimburgo si era persino fatto visitare da uno speziale ma non era servito a nulla. Era orrendo sentire quella pulsione quando vedeva i suoi amici che venivano interrogati e sentiva nel suo corpo quel desiderio, quello di sentire il sangue, di vederlo, di farlo scorrere, lo sentiva così tanto che più di una volta aveva chiesto se poteva assentarsi. Allora correva da Kurt e gli chiedeva di aiutarlo a dimenticare e Kurt accettava.  
Kurt era l’unica luce che avesse in quei giorni, lo sapevano entrambi ma l’altro poteva solo immaginare come si sentisse, confuso, turbato, tradito e non poteva parlarne con nessuno.  
Puck si stava dicendo che quello che lui e Jake facevano era orribile ma quello era il suo dovere e come diceva ogni mattina Thad Harwood, dura lex sed lex, peccato che più tempo passava ad assistere agli interrogatori e più Harwood divenisse melanconico. Lui lo capiva, infliggere la tortura ordinaria a persone con cui fino a qualche giorno prima aveva diviso il cibo e il tetto, che si erano prese cura di Beth, e con cui aveva dormito, Quinn, era orrendo ma la legge era legge si ripeteva e loro erano tutti dei traditori specialmente Hunter Clarington che credeva non avrebbe più rivisto. Non aveva confessato ma Marley aveva confidato a Jake che l’aveva riferito a lui che Clarington era stato tra coloro che avevano complottato contro il re a novembre.  
E c’era Quinn, Quinn che aveva amato tanto tempo prima, Quinn che aveva rinunciato a Beth salvo poi pentirsene come gli aveva giurato, Quinn che aveva sposato Thad Harwood ben sapendo che Thad non l’avrebbe toccata, Quinn che era diventata l’amante di Sam Evans che era uno dei suoi migliori amici, c’era sempre Quinn nei suoi pensieri, inutile negarlo, specialmente quando la sentiva lamentarsi per il dolore che le infliggeva ma non piangeva, Quinn non aveva mai pianto o implorato la grazia, anche se lui capiva quanto lei stesse soffrendo in quei momenti.  
Santana si sentiva in preda alla rabbia, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa ma più di tutto voleva parlare con Brittany, per fortuna Puck e Jake non le facevano così male si disse prima di massaggiarsi il polso, era sicura di essersi allungata di almeno cinque pollici e di aver bevuto tanta acqua tanto il Rio Grande e si sentiva sempre più stanca. Almeno Sam aveva Quinn si disse, per quel che riguardava Sebastian e Hunter era troppo stanca per pensarci si disse mentre si sistemava distesa sul pavimento, era evidente che tra i due c’era qualcosa e non era semplice nostalgia, persino Harwood se n’era accorto, bastava ricordare come guardava Hunter e l’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che metteva su ogni volta che veniva dato l’ordine della corda per Sebastian, era stata torturata ma gli occhi le funzionavano bene. Sapeva bene cosa volevano che confessasse e non se ne vergognava, si era vergognata solo una volta in vita sua, quando era una fanciulla e aveva scoperto di non provare trasporto nei confronti degli uomini ma verso le donne, e se n’era vergognata finché non era arrivata ad Edimburgo.  
Se c’era qualcosa che aveva sbagliato era stata senza dubbio aver permesso ad Hunter di rimanere, questo Sebastian Smythe se l’era ripetuto più e più volte. Nell’apprendere che l’altro era a Balloch doveva semplicemente metterlo su un cavallo e farlo partire per … la Spagna, l’Olanda, la Francia, dovute, persino in Irlanda e invece lo aveva accolto nel suo letto in memoria dei vecchi tempi. Quando erano ancora ad Edimburgo, tutti sapevano di loro ma tacevano, e quando credeva di aver dimenticato Thad, Hunter gli aveva fatto dimenticare Thad e tutto quello che era collegato al ricordo di lui.  
Era quella la parte più insopportabile, che rendeva tutto quello un autentico tormento, la consapevolezza che Thad ora sapeva, sapeva che tra lui e Hunter c’era qualcosa, qualcosa che andava oltre la carnalità o il sentimento perché Hunter sapeva, aveva sempre saputo.  
Thad ogni giorno lo guardava con occhi colmi d’amore, di tenerezza ma anche di delusione e di disprezzo e lo capiva, lo capiva benissimo ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe cambiato, non aveva mai dato molta importanza alla religione a differenza di Sam o di Hunter, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe mai perdonato un’abiura. E che nemmeno gli altri gliel’avrebbero perdonata, lui non era re Enrico che cambiava religione come cambiava la camicia.  
Tutto quello era sbagliato si disse prima di raggiungere Santana e allo stesso tempo giusto, quando quella storia sarebbe finita, e conosceva solo due modi in cui poteva finire, allora si sarebbe riposato ma non voleva pensarci.

 

 

 

Quinn Fabray impiegava tutte le sue forze per non cedere alla disperazione ma stava diventando un’impresa sempre più ardua.  
Sapeva bene che sarebbe accaduto, che le avrebbero fatto quelle cose e che avrebbe sofferto ma non immaginava che avrebbero fatto così male, ma per fortuna non era sola, aveva Sam e ringraziava ogni giorno che a Balloch non ci fossero abbastanza celle per tenerli separati.  
Più che pensare ala dolore, o a Sam accanto a lei si sforzava di pensare a Beth, sua figlia, la sua unica figlia che in quel momento era al sicuro e che non doveva mai sapere chi fosse in realtà sua madre.  
Quello che l’angosciava era vedere il volto di Thad ogni mattina, vedere suo marito, colui che era diventato il suo migliore amico assistere alla tortura che le infliggevano senza tradire alcun sentimento era troppo, sapeva che Thad soffriva per lei, e maggiormente per il giudice Smythe, ma avrebbe preferito vedere quella disperazione dipinta sul suo volto invece che intravederla quando nessuno lo guardava.  
Inoltre si era accorta di due dettagli a cui nessuno aveva badato perché troppo distratti dal dolore o dalla noia. Il primo era stata la visita di Marley Rose che per fortuna si era presentata da sola, e che dopo aver salutato tutti si era appartata con il giudice Smythe e avevano avuto una discussione invero animata a bassa voce alla fine della quale lui le era sembrato sollevato e non avrebbe avuto motivi per esserlo in quanto erano prossimi alla morte.  
Il secondo era stato il legame tra il giudice Smythe e quel tizio che lei non aveva mai incontrato in vita sua ma che gli altri conoscevano bene. Hunter Clarington aveva capito che si chiamava e lei era evidente che lui e Smythe ci fosse una tresca e i due continuavano a esibirla davanti a tutti senza vergogna. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma lei era solo la moglie di quello che era ormai il passato amante di Smythe e dunque non aveva voce in capitolo ma le sembrava che anche gli altri non approvassero tutto quello peccato che fossero sempre troppo doloranti e stanchi per parlare.  
Thad Harwood in quei giorni si sentiva in balia di così tante emozioni, tra cui spiccavano dolore, rabbia, umiliazione e soprattutto delusione.  
Quinn, sua moglie, colei di cui più si fidava e a cui aveva raccontato tutto lo aveva tradito nascondendogli di essere una papista e Sebastian, l’una persona che avesse mai amato in tutta la sua vita non aveva fatto altro che raccontagli bugie su bugie. E quello faceva male, ogni singolo giorno eppure doveva fare il suo dovere, come Puck, come Blaine Anderson, doveva.  
Eppure l’unica sua gioia era vedere Sebastian ogni giorno, e con lui gli altri tra cui sua moglie, aveva proposto ad entrambi l’abiura ma si erano rifiutati lasciandolo senza parole. E poi c’era Hunter Clarington che appena tre anni prima era nel letto di Sebastian, non capiva se si era trattato solo di una questione carnale o se c’era dell’altro ma si sentiva geloso e non poteva porre una domanda simile durante gli interrogatori.  
Odiava quella situazione, odiava i sentimenti che provava e odiava anche Quinn e Sebastian e per sua sfortuna non riusciva a non amarli allo stesso tempo, aveva cercato di parlare con Blaine ma l’altro cercava di controllare i suoi impulsi e non gli rispondeva così l’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era stato scrivere a Nick, Nick avrebbe saputo cosa fare, Nick lo sapeva sempre si era detto prima di sigillare la lettera.


	9. Third Revelation

Quel giorno Kurt era tornato a casa aveva trovato Brittany tremante mentre stingeva a sé lord Tubbington. Sapeva bene cosa la preoccupava, quello era il giorno della sentenza e temeva che Brittany non avrebbe retto alla notizia. Blaine quella notte non gli aveva rivelato nulla, solo la mattina mentre stava per servirsi della scala gli aveva confidato che avrebbe cercato di salvarli ma che se avrebbero rifiutato avrebbe dovuto seguire la legge.  
E lui sapeva bene qual’era la pena per i traditori: impiccagione e poi squartamento e sapeva altrettanto bene che una donna buona come Brittany non avrebbe retto nel vedere Santana subire quelle cose.  
<< È oggi vero? Emaneranno oggi la sentenza? >>  gli chiese non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, per fortuna Rachel, Finn e Barbra non erano ancora scesi. << Si, è oggi ma Blaine, il giudice Anderson, mi ha promesso che farà di tutto per salvarli >> le rispose prima che Brittany lo abbracciasse dopo aver lanciato lord Tubbington per terra. << Sono così preoccupata per Santana, grazie Kurt >> gli disse lei grata, era inutile fingere, non quando entrambi sapevano che il loro matrimonio era una farsa e che amavano altre persone.  
<< La rilasceranno, rilasceranno tutti, devono solo convertirsi >> rispose, i cattolici avevano sbagliato ma con la violenza non si otteneva niente e non era giusto che tutti pagassero per il gesto di pochi anche se il complotto era stato reale e le intenzioni orrende.  
<< Non si convertiranno, lo sappiamo entrambi, nessuno di loro si convertirà >> replicò Brittany, per come la vedeva lui Brittany esagerava, nessuno di loro gli era mai sembrato un fanatico e dunque avrebbero accettato, dovevano accettare.  
Stava per dirglielo quando sentì il chicchirichì di Corky e tempo tre minuti e anche Rachel e Finn li avrebbero raggiunti per colazione, ignorando i suoi abiti e la sua espressione stanca come facevano da tre anni, o lui avrebbe ucciso Corky e l’avrebbe fatto servire a Brittany per cena con le verdure, aveva bisogno di pensieri frivoli per arrivare a fine giornata quando avrebbe festeggiato con Blaine o lo avrebbe consolato.  
<< Spero che vada come dici tu, lo spero con tutto il cuore >> disse Brittany prima di prendere in braccio lord Tubbington anche se ora era lui ad avere dei dubbi sul esito del processo.  
Non doveva pensarci si disse nel sentire Finn che scendeva le scale seguito da Rachel, quello per lui doveva essere un giorno come gli altri, avrebbe mangiato, avrebbe aperto la sartoria e avrebbe svolto il suo lavoro, l’assenza di Quinn lo costringeva a lavorare più lentamente ma non aveva avuto cuore di rimpiazzarla, Quinn sarebbe tornata, e gli altri con lei, Blaine era sicuro che entro mezzogiorno tutto sarebbe finito e lui si fidava ciecamente del giudice Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson non sapeva che cosa fare e che cosa dire, aveva parlato con Puck, con Jake e con Marley e avevano cercato di convincere gli altri in tutte le maniere ma non c’era stato nulla da fare, nessuno di loro avrebbe accettato la conversione, Hunter Clarington non gli aveva nemmeno risposto, si era limitato a guardarlo sprezzante per poi voltargli le spalle.  
Lui le aveva tentate tutte, per Brittany, per Thad e per sé, non li aveva supplicati perché non era da solo ma era stato inutile. Thad non lo guardava nemmeno, quando due giorni prima gli aveva chiesto se sapesse qualcosa l’altro gli aveva rivelato che non sapeva niente, che Quinn era stata sempre sincera con lui almeno così aveva creduto e che ami e poi mai avrebbe immaginato una cosa simile, e lui non sapeva se si riferiva al complotto o alla presenza di Hunter.  
Guardò un’ultima volta Thad prima di parlare cercando di rimanere impassibile, come gli altri ci riuscissero sebbene la tortura li avesse lasciati estenuati non lo sapevano nemmeno Puck e Jake che gli avevano assicurato la sera prima che avevano cercato di essere più delicati che potevano.  
Santana Lopez in Evans chiuse gli occhi ripensando agli avvenimenti di quei giorni, si sentiva le gambe deboli, le braccia la cadevano inerti e sapeva che gli occhi avevano perso la loro spavalderia abituale. La sera prima ben sapendo cosa sarebbe accaduto avevano deciso di rivelare i loro segreti più nascosti, almeno sarebbero morti conoscendo tutto degli altri.  
Sam Evans non aveva aggiunto niente di nuovo, non aveva segreti rilevanti oltre all’amore che provava per Quinn, sua moglie lo sapeva, Thad lo sapeva e quasi tutta Balloch lo sapeva, non era una novità per nessuno.  
<< Io ho una confessione e segreto. Come sapete tutti voi a me … a me piacciono le donne e da tre anni ho un affaire con una donna di qui, questo lo sapete tutte. Quello che non sapete, lo sa solo Marley è lei non è tra noi è che … cinque anni fa io ho abortito >> aveva rivelato, era sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta,né Blaine né Sebastian sarebbero stati degli ottimi genitori e comunque nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai sposata. << Per avere dei figli bisogna essere un uomo e una donna >> aveva replicato Hunter Clarington mentre lentamente accarezzava i capelli di Sebastian che dopo qualche secondo la guardò spaventato, almeno lui aveva compreso.  
<< Lo so, e … diciamo che solo due uomini sono stati le mie eccezioni, uno più degli altri, ma … non fu incidente, io non volevo quel bambino. Accadde poco prima dei trentanove giorni quindi non fu omicidio,non lo fu! >> aveva urlato prima di cercare lo sguardo di Hunter, voleva che anche lui capisse, Sebastian e Quinn avevano già capito, specialmente Sebastian, si ricordavano entrambi dei loro incontri, quando sfogavano la rabbia in quella maniera.  
<< Ora credo sia il mio turno. Da quando avevo dieci anni … mi sono capitate delle cose, non belle e che non si dovrebbero fare ad un bambino e che mi hanno portato a credere di non essere degno di essere amato, come tutti già saprete mi piacciono gli uomini e mi hanno amato in tanti. E io ... io ne ho amati tre, e sapete anche chi sono >> si era subito inserito Sebastian, Santana non gli aveva mai rivelato quel segreto che riguardava anche lui, perché era sicuro che il bambino fosse suo, poteva essere di Blaine ma era improbabile, e Santana se n’era liberata, da un lato la comprendeva ma dall’altro sapeva che era sbagliato e immorale anche se lui si era così poco preoccupato della morale in negli anni.  
<< Per quel che riguarda me sapete già cosa c’è da sapere, e sapete anche che solitamente preferisco le donne, tranne una lodevole eccezione e … non so perché sono venuto qui, avevo appena perso tutto e non pensavo sarebbero arrivati fin qui, inoltre … volevo vedervi >> aveva detto Hunter e per quanto si fosse sforzato lui sapeva bene a chi si riferiva: a lui, Hunter era giunto a Balloch per lui.

Quinn Fabray maritata Harwood aveva atteso che gli altri terminassero di parlare, lei aveva un bel segreto da rivelare, un segreto che non riguarda solo lei ma ora che stava per morire si riteneva libera dal giuramento che lei e Thad si erano scambiati la prima notte di nozze: proteggere i segreti dell’altro e assistenza reciproca.  
<< Questo non è solo un mio segreto ma siccome la morte si avvicina ho deciso di rivelarlo. Quando ero più giovane io … io ho avuto una bambina. Non mi sono sposata perché il padre era di un ceto inferiore e il suo mestiere non era onorevole, gli ho persino ceduto la bambina a suo padre perdendo i diritti che avevo su di lei ma almeno è stata legittimata >> iniziò prima di guardare negli occhi Santana che le restituì lo sguardo fiera, entrambe si erano trovate in una situazione simile ma si erano comportate in maniera diversa, se si fosse comportata come la mora forse le cose sarebbero andate meglio si ritrovò a pensare Quinn, ma non avrebbe mai stretto a sé Beth, non l’avrebbe osservata crescere e non avrebbe sentito le sue parole di loro solo Sam sapeva, e infatti le stava facendo forza con lo sguardo attendendo che proseguisse con la narrazione.  
<< Ho continuato a seguirla, sorvegliarla perché volevo sapere se stesse bene e … non avevo più niente, nemmeno la mia bambina. Quando mi sono sposata … mio marito lo sa, Thad sa tutto di me, e io so di lui. Ci siamo sposati perché serviva a entrambi: io volevo rivedere la mia bambina e lui voleva delle risposte >> aggiunse prima di terminare di parlare, Sebastian Smythe aveva un’espressione stupefatta mentre Santana era a dir poco furiosa.  
<< Come si chiama tua figlia? >> le chiese Hunter Clarington, era l’unico a non aver capito o forse desiderava solo che confermasse i suoi pensieri si disse Quinn. << Elisabeth, come la principessa Elisabeth Stuart, ma io l’ho sempre chiamata Beth >> terminò, aveva detto tutto quello che doveva.  
Thad Harwood in quei giorni si sentiva sconfitto e tradito.  
Le persone che più amava al mondo, sua moglie e il suo amante, lo avevano preso in giro e lo avevano ingannato per anni. Quinn non aveva avuto problemi nel rivelargli di non essere più pura e di aver concepito una figlia con un giudeo, un giudeo che non avrebbe trovarsi in Scozia tanto per cominciare ma gli aveva taciuto al sua religione. Sebastian invece dopo tanti anni gli aveva rivelato particolari sul suo passato che avevano fatto nascere nel suo cuore il desiderio di proteggerlo eppure gli aveva mentito e mentiva tuttora.  
Gli aveva mentito sulla sua religione, sul suo passato e su Hunter Clarington. gli era quasi piaciuto vederlo torturare, avrebbe voluto che gridasse e implorasse ma l’altro non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò, si limitava guardarlo come se avesse un segreto e non volesse rivelarglielo e lui odiava quello sguardo, non era lui il colpevole, era Hunter si ripeteva ogni volta.  
Anche quella mattina mentre si sedeva al suo posto non poté fare a meno di fissare Hunter e Sebastian, e notò stizzito la loro vicinanza, il modo in cui si sfioravano e come i loro occhi si cercavano. Rivolse uno sguardo a Blaine implorandolo di salvare sua moglie e Sebastian, che salvasse almeno Quinn e il suo amante, degli altri non gl’importava nulla, era orrendo pensarlo ma era vero, voleva salvare solo loro due, e che gli altri marcissero pure all’inferno.


	10. Third Surprise

Brittany non aveva fatto altro che piangere quella sera tanto che Blaine non aveva il cuore di rimanere anche la notte, si era limitato ad informarla di persona e poi se n’era andato sebbene Kurt avesse tentato di trattenerlo.  
Kurt d’altronde era ben cosciente di quello che sarebbe accaduto nonostante i dinieghi di Blaine secondo cui sarebbe andato tutto bene, niente stava andando bene, avrebbero dovuto convertirsi, dovevano convertirsi aveva urlato Blaine prima di scoppiare a piangere sulla sua spalla e lui lo confortato senza dire una parola, in siffatte circostanze le parole erano inutili e Blaine aveva bisogno della sua presenza, non delle sue parole.  
Di Brittany per fortuna si era occupata Rachel che le aveva sussurrato alcune canzoni nella sua lingua natia che l’avevano calmata, fino ad allora si disse nel vedere lord Tubbington ricercare la compagnia della bionda.  
Brittany Pierce maritata Hummel si sentiva come se stessero per staccarle una parte fondamentale di sé stessa, la più importante, la più grande, quella senza la quale lei non sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere nemmeno un istante. Quello che Blaine, il giudice Anderson, aveva riferito loro era orribile, avrebbe tanto voluto parlare con Santana ma le era stato vietato anche quello, sono la sua migliore amica aveva risposto, sospettava che Blaine, il giudice Anderson, sapesse ma non ne era sicura. So che non sei solo quello, ma non è possibile, l’ultima visita è riservata ai coniugi e Sam è con Santana, mi chiedo se Thad si servirà di questo privilegio aveva replicato il giudice Anderson prima che lei si allontanasse in lacrime intenzionata a non voler sapere altro.  
Kurt l’aveva consolato ma non voleva lui, lei desiderava Santana, la sua Santana, anelava i suoi abbracci, i suoi baci, la sua semplice presenza. Prima di quello aveva chiesto a Blaine se l’esecuzione sarebbe stata pubblica e l’altro aveva risposto di no, solitamente lo era ma non quel giorno. Non potrò nemmeno dirle addio aveva replicato mentre cercava di non piangere. È meglio che la ricordi com’era, sono così provati dalla giustizia ordinaria aveva risposto Blaine e lei aveva compreso, meglio ricordare la Santana allegra e piena di vita in compagnia della quale faceva lunghe passeggiate fino al fiume che una donna sofferente e spaventata.

Non aveva dormito, aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi nel letto cercando una scappatoia, un cavillo, qualsiasi cosa che gli permettesse di salvarli e allo stesso tempo di non apparire sospetto di fronte agli occhi di Karofsky e dei suoi soldati. Aveva letto ogni suo libro, e quelli degli altri, non si era nemmeno accorto che Marley gli aveva portato una tisana per aiutarlo a dormire ma per Blaine Anderson addormentarsi quella sera era stato un tormento.  
La colazione era stata servita in silenzio, Beth che di solito trovava sempre qualche facezia per farlo divertire quella mattina era rimasta in silenzio mentre Puck e Jake tenevano gli occhi bassi, e si era ritrovato a chiedersi dove avesse incontrato Quinn Harwood, ormai era sicuro di averla già incontrata ma non ricordava dove.  
Si era diretto da solo verso il tribunale, almeno era riuscito ad ottenere che l’esecuzione non sarebbe stata pubblica, era una piccola vittoria o una concessione, non lo sapeva nemmeno in quel momento.  
Arrivato in tribunale per fortuna aveva incontrato Thad il quale aveva un’espressione mille volte peggiore della sua e non ci voleva molto ad individuare cosa stesse pensando si disse mentre entravano insieme, Jake e Puck li avevano preceduti; l’altro non l’aveva nemmeno guardato, si era limitato a lanciargli uno sguardo e basta.  
Doveva farlo si disse prima di stringere la mano a Puck che gli sembrava stranamente melanconico, se ci fosse stata una qualsiasi possibilità lo avrebbe saputo ma per quanto si fosse affannato non aveva trovato nulla.  
Santana Lopez in Evans sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile insistere e non aveva nemmeno la consolazione di andarsene in pace: la pena era lo squartamento e prima di quello l’impiccagione, Sebastian aveva protestato sostenendo che essendo nobile aveva diritto al ceppo ma Blaine era stato costretto a respingere la sua richiesta, a lei poco importava come se ne sarebbe andata, almeno non le avevano ancora tagliato i capelli si disse, una gentilezza di poco conto ma che le faceva piacere. Le dispiaceva solo di non poter rivedere Brittany un’ultima volta per dirle addio ma forse era meglio, Brittany non sarebbe stata in grado di capire perché non aveva accettato di abiurare, era troppo candida e buona per capire tutto quello e per un secondo sperò che Kurt si sarebbe preso cura di lei come doveva.  
In quanto a lei … beh, avrebbe sofferto, sapeva bene cosa sarebbe avvenuto perché lei e Marley avevano assistito a così tante esecuzioni ad Edimburgo, ai cattolici veniva riservato un trattamento diverso ma aveva saputo che al legge era stata resa uguale a quella inglese.  
Sebastian Smythe sapeva bene perché aveva fatto quella richiesta, e sapeva anche che essere di madre nobile era irrilevante, ma era un modo come un altro per guadagnare tempo, aveva solo bisogno di tempo e quei due giorni in più gli sarebbero serviti, a sentire Marley che era passata due giorni tutto si sarebbe svolto secondo i piani, ovviamente la castana gli doveva un favore perché non era stato nei suoi piani il farsi torturare, se solo fosse andato tutto come aveva previsto e Hunter non si fosse immischiato allora … inutile recriminare, non quando il suo piano era così vicino al compimento.  
Noah Puckermann si stava ancora chiedendo perché Blaine non aveva trovato nessuna scappatoia, un giudice come lui era perfettamente in grado di farlo eppure Blaine aveva passato al notte a cercare una soluzione, almeno così gli aveva riferito quella mattina. Aveva cercato di parlare con Quinn ma era stato inutile, la bionda non l’aveva degnato di uno sguardo tranne quando Blaine aveva letto la sentenza, solo allora gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo carico di rimpianto, speranze deluse e a modo suo anche d’amore, Quinn Fabray era stata il suo primo amore e anche se Quinn Harwood se ne dimenticava troppo spesso per i suoi gusti che talvolta pensasse a lui gli era evidente.  
Jake aveva già preso le forbici per tagliare i capelli di Quinn e di Santana, lei e gli altri erano impassibili e la cosa lo rassicurò, aveva sempre preferito quella dignità a chi si abbandonava a pianti e lacrime. << Faccio io >> disse a Jake indicandogli le forbici, sarebbe stato il suo saluto a Quinn si disse mentre le si avvicinava e lei sembrò capirlo, poi sentì il rumore di una porta che si apriva di scatto.

Quinn Fabray non aveva fatto nient’altro che pregare e aspettare.  
Come soddisfazione poteva affermare che aveva potuto fare tutte quelle domande su Beth, su i suoi primi anni, tutte le piccole esperienze che lei aveva perso e che rimpiangeva, una vita con Thad, o con Puck ma soprattutto con Beth e che lei sapesse di essere sua figlia era quello che più aveva sognato e ora lo avrebbe perso ma lo aveva accettato, con rabbia ma lo aveva accettato.  
Avrebbe voluto che l’esecuzione fosse pubblica ma era comunque grata che sua figlia non l’avrebbe vista prima impiccata e poi squartata e sperò che Puck non le raccontassero mai la verità.  
Thad non ne sarà felice pensò mentre scambiava uno sguardo veloce con suo marito mentre vedeva Jake passare a Puck le forbici, come poteva suo marito essere felice quando in un girono solo perdeva la moglie e l’amante, e con la paura che l’amante non lo amasse più?  
Sentiva già le forbici su i suoi capelli quando la porta si aprì e le parve di cogliere un lampo di trionfo negli occhi di Sebastian Smythe mentre due figure familiari che pure pensava non avrebbe mai più rivisto entravano dalla porta, avrebbe riconosciuto quel ciuffo biondo a leghe di distanza anche ora che stava per morire.  
Quasi per caso sentì le braccia di Sam che al stringevano a sé, oltre a quella che le sembrò la visione di Santana che d’istinto abbracciava e baciava sulla bocca Sebastian Smythe e Hunter Clarington, in altre circostanze lo avrebbe trovato indecente ma non lì, non in quel momento, non mentre sentiva una specie di brusio che non riusciva a ben identificare.  
Thad Harwood quella notte non aveva chiuso occhi, aveva passato metà della notte in lacrime e quell’altra metà a pregare, talvolta entrambe le cose. Si era assopito solamente prima dell’alba e solamente perché era troppo debole per non cedere alle lusinghe di Morfeo. Li avrebbe persi entrambi, avrebbe perso Quinn e Sebastian e sebbene sapesse che erano colpevoli di eresia e tradimento oltre a complotto contro il re e lo stato non riusciva a trovarli colpevoli, sapeva che lo erano ma non ci riusciva, la sua mente semplicemente si rifiutava di assimilare quella notizia. Gli era sembrato di scorgere Marley Rose alla finestra che scrutava l’orizzonte in preda all’angoscia ma poteva essere stata un’illusione causata dalla mancanza di sonno o dallo sconvolgimento degli umori  
Quel giorno aveva cercato di nascondere le lacrime ma non appena lo aveva visto, e soprattutto quando aveva visto quanto fosse vicino ad Hunter Clarington si era sentito dilaniare, come se qualcuno stesse lentamente divorando il suo cuore. Quel drammaturgo inglese[1] poteva anche sostenere che la gelosia fosse un mostro dagli occhi verdi ma per lui era più simile ad una morsa, era ignobile che provasse quel sentimento dopo quello che era accaduto e che sarebbe accaduto eppure lui era geloso. A differenza degli altri Hunter Clarington era realmente colpevole di complotto, aveva ammesso davanti a tutti di far parte del complotto per far saltare il Parlamento e per tutto il tempo lo aveva osservato con aria di superiorità come se per qualche motivo lui gli fosse superiore.  
Aveva appena letto la sentenza e stava aspettando, che accada in fretta si era detto, se deve accadere che almeno accada in fretta si era detto, quando sentì la porta spalancarsi, stava già per protestare indignato contro quell’intrusione che faceva guadagnare solo pochi, inutili e dispendiosi minuti quando riconobbe i due soldati che si erano appoggiati al muro e stavano riprendendo fiato, con al coda dell’occhio vide Sebastian sbuffare e per un attimo fu concorde con lui: era solo una perdita di tempo inutile, era inutile posticipare così crudelmente la data dell’esecuzione.  
<< Cosa ci fate qui? >> chiese mentre Blaine lo guardava stupefatto e speranzoso, almeno lui sperava ancora, lui aveva perso al speranza nel momento in cui aveva dovuto scrivere la sentenza, sentirla pronunciare aveva solo inferto il colpo di grazia al suo cuore.  
Sentì non molto bene parole come “ grazia “, “ perdono del re “, “ esilio “” firma “ e poi vide un documento che gli fu messo sotto gli occhi e sentì che se non avesse detto qualcosa probabilmente avrebbe pianto per la felicità, era come nel teatro greco che aveva studiato durante la sua fanciullezza, il deux ex machina allora esisteva realmente si disse sovrappensiero.  
Quasi non vide il bacio che si scambiarono Santana Lopez in Evans e Sebastian prima che la mora dopo qualche secondo raggiungesse suo marito e sorse il sorriso colmo di felicità che Quinn rivolse a Puck ma vide distintamente il sorriso di trionfo di Sebastian, come se per lui quella fosse l’unica soluzione degna di quella tragedia che nulla aveva da invidiare ai classici.


	11. Third Epilogue

Sue Sylvester aveva accettato per quel giorno di farli mangiare a credito, ma solo per quel giorno e perché erano presenti dei soldati del re e per quanto Thad ne fosse felice c’era qualcosa che gli suonava stonato, non era come Blaine che si era abbandonato alla felicità e che ora ubriaco stava ballando sul tavolo assieme a Brittany.  
Aveva chiesto a Nick come mai fossero arrivati così velocemente e soprattutto che storia fosse quella della domanda di grazia, in quanto cancelliere avrebbe saputo se uno di loro avesse mai scritto una domanda di grazia al re.  
<< Non so chi l’abbia scritta, ma è arrivata un mese fa, con tutti i nomi e il re l’ha concessa, se vuoi il mio parere era un ricatto >> gli aveva sussurrato Nick mentre Jeff era impegnato con Puck in una gara a chi beveva di più. << Un ricatto? Non essere assurdo, chi mai avrebbe l’ardire di minacciare il re? >> aveva prontamente replicato, anche se il re era … particolare Thad Harwood non riusciva a concepire che lo si ricattasse, e per cosa? il re era un devoto protestante, un buon marito e un buon padre, aveva dei vizi ma lo sapevano tutti quindi perché ricattarlo?  
Non sapeva bene perché ma quando vide Sebastian, Hunter e Marley alzarsi dal tavolo e uscire con atteggiamento da cospiratori e senza sapere bene perché si avvicinò a Jake che controllava Quinn e Puck, sembrava quasi che avesse avuto una rivelazione. << Come conoscete Hunter Clarington? >> chiese curioso. << È un amico di Marley >> rispose Jake prima che Santana iniziasse a piangere sulla sua spalla.  
Non sapeva perché ma si alzò anche lui.

 

 

<< Non so se abbracciarvi o sfidarvi a duello, siete i peggiori cospiratori in cui mi sia imbattuto >> disse Hunter non appena furono abbastanza lontani.  
<< So che niente è andato come avevo previsto, ma è anche colpa tua >> rispose Sebastian. << Non dare a lui la colpa, avevo un debito nei suoi confronti, non appena ho saputo che vi eravate rivisti ho subito aggiunto il tuo nome, non so nemmeno cosa ci fosse scritto nella petizione >> s’intromise Marley, avevano giocato con la vita degli altri, ma alla fine aveva ottenuto quello che voleva: per la paura Jake si era infine deciso a sposarla, avrebbe voluto che accadesse in altre circostanze ma se Nostro Signore aveva deciso così non stava a lei replicare.  
<< Questo non modifica la situazione, che cosa avete fatto voi due? >> li incalzò Hunter furioso, aveva subito la tortura e ora gli toccava l’esilio e voleva almeno sapere perché. << Aveva un debito nei miei confronti, ora ... Mrs Puckerman >>> si limitò a rispondere Sebastian e Marley li lasciò soli.  
<< Dunque te ne vai >> disse sovrappensiero, non avrebbe voluto quello, ma quello che aveva visto quella sera era stato più che sufficiente, non i vari ragazzi ma la messa, la minaccia di rivelare che il re era come loro, come lui, era stata più che sufficiente, anche se non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
<< Devo, m’imbarcherò ad Edimburgo e poi andrò in Francia, o in Spagna, il sole mi è sempre piaciuto >> gli rispose Hunter prima di sfiorargli la guancia in un gesto distratto come quando erano ad Edimburgo. << Mi mancherai, se passi da Bordeaux bevi un bicchiere in mio onore >> rispose godendosi quella carezza.  
<< Lo farò, sappi che ti amo, potrò scriverti? >> gli chiese Hunter, erano così vicini che potevano baciarsi e siccome era buio nessuno li avrebbe notati. << Certamente, io … mi sei mancato >> rispose Sebastian prima di sentire le labbra di Hunter sulle sue che gli chiedevano il permesso. Era sbagliato per così tante ragioni, tra cui anche Thad, ma in quel momento non gl’importava.  
<< Addio Sebastian Smythe, ti scrivo non appena arriverò a Calais >> si congedò Hunter prima di allontanarsi, sarebbe stato così facile seguirlo e godersi la loro ultima notte insieme, ma come sostenevano i poeti l’amore non era mai facile.

 

 

Thad aveva ascoltato tutto, e così … se sua moglie si era trovata invischiata in tutto quello era colpa di Sebastian e di Marley che per un motivo così stupido avevano rischiato di perdere tutto. si trovava concorde con Hunter, ed era l’unica cosa che condivideva con l’altro, oltre a Sebastian ovviamente.  
<< Sei veramente … un italiano >> disse, nemmeno l’essere più intrigante avrebbe osato pensare una cosa simile. << Preferisco fiorentino, io so tante cose, ed è giusto che gli altri sappiano >> gli rispose Sebastian prima di tornare dentro e scambiarsi un’occhiata con Sam, se quella sera non avessero fatto tardi per coprire Blaine che era con paremia non sarebbero andati ad Holywrood, e niente Holywrood niente visione del re che ascoltava una messa.  
Sam Evans intercettò l’occhiata dell’altro, era cosciente in qualche maniera che non avevano più il loro segreto ma non gl’importava, lui aveva Quinn, e Santana e si accontentava, inoltre la sua famiglia nelle Highlands ne era già a conoscenza.  
L’importante pensò Blaine Anderson con il cervello confuso dall’alcool, era che tutto si fosse risolto e che nella vita ci sono segreti e segreti, come il suo sull’identità di Beth, non era così stupido e anche se Kurt e Puck negavano lui sapeva tutto.


End file.
